Forbidden Love: Shall I Paint the Way to the End?
by Lost-Soul-of-the-Wind
Summary: This is the sequel to Forbidden. Last time we were captivated by the love story that brought ObiWan Kenobi into the picture. Now the clone wars have begun. Questions will be laid to rest, but why must this road be paved with tears? Come and see!
1. Introduction: How Can I loose You?

Summary: This is the sequel to Forbidden. Last time we were captivated by the love storey that had no happy ending and now it still seems that way. The Separatist Movement is growing and the Clone Wars have begun. Will Klip ever find peace? Will Obi-Wan discover who is parents are? What is the story behind the little blond boy? Most importantly, is this the end of the Jedi? Finally will all the questions be laid to rest… but why does the path have to be paved with tears?

Warnings: Well, I am big for violence in my stories and I must admit that there will be some scenes that are jam packed with it. Come on? What's the Clone Wars without a little bit of butt kicking? As for swearing there are a few words here or there. I guess that's it.

Author's notes: I do not own any of the characters that are from the movie; such as Obi-Wan, Yoda, Anakin, and such. People that have never been seen before were made up from my own mental world. Again I say, if there are any problems containing my fic then don't hesitate to make your thoughts known. I am a big girl and am up for criticism. I truly hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it!

* * *

Soft weeping billowed out into the furnished room of a Naboo home. The sound of a sigh joined in, but only lasted for a moment. Feelings in the room were bitter sweet, for a joyous and sad thing was cast. A child was told to possess the ways of the force. Both parents had been reluctant to even consider sending word to the Jedi, but having a child whose power could be manipulated was just unthinkable. And so the council sent forth two Jedi to test the young one. The sigh was for relief of such a weight, and the weeping for the discovery of the child's force tendencies.

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this?" Asked the tall and slender Calmarian Jedi. "There is no going back on your decision if done."

The father of the child nodded his head. He wanted the best life for his son and the Jedi could give a better life then a simple farmer. This was the best decision. "Yes. He is gifted and I want him to have a better destiny then the one I could give."

Silence finally fell over the room. It was one that was not a welcomed one, for it was eerie and troubled. Such a thing caused people to wonder and think. The Jedi knew this was bad to leave floating about in the air, and so one cleared his throat.

"Fine then, we will take the child now." Replied the other male Jedi; he being of human ancestry. The mother seemed beside herself, and so he waited for a moment. It was so hard to do this line of duty. He was overjoyed to have a new youngling, but at the time he hated gazing upon the faces of mothers. "We must be going now. There are other matters to attend to."

Tears streamed down the woman's face as she gripped tightly to her son. The one year old fiddled with her long golden locks with a giggle. He didn't understand what was going on about him. If only he could feel the tension and the regret, he would have clung to his mother for dear life.

With great reluctance she stood to her feet. It was so hard to watch her son being scooped from her arms and into another's. For an instant she grasped him back and held him close. Her heart was breaking as she kissed his fine layers of blond. She didn't want to let him go! If it were up to her, she would have kept him close to her side forever, but her husband convinced her that he knew best. She didn't believe him though.

When the child was taken one last time, the woman clasped her arms to her side. Her eyes watched as the Jedi bowed and began to leave. Every bone in her body wanted to run after them and say no to this whole arrangement but it was too late. Their speeder was already racing down the dirt road. Her chance had slipped away.

"How could we!" She cupped her head in her hands. "What can they give him I cannot?"

Her husband grasped her shoulders, but it wasn't long for she had pulled them from him. Inside he was aching as well. He would have kept their son, but he knew what the cost was. The boy would grow up different; with powers that he could not control, nor understand. How could they help him? They couldn't. Only the Jedi could. Taking her in his arms, he felt that she had given up fighting. "They can give him a chance to make something of himself; a chance to help others. Nothing I can give."

* * *

Ok, so it is a little short but I promise that the next chapters will be longer. This is just the introduction anyway. This sotry will be longer then the last one since there is so much to cover. Well then, get reviewing! 


	2. Children Always Bring Out Our Best

Hey, here is the first chapter! The intro was just something to tie everything together and I promise that everything will now fall into place. All the Anakin lovers will be happy to know that he is presented in this chapter! Huzzah! Oh yeah, and I should tell you that I will be posting two chapters a week since the story will be a little long. Just so I don't leave everyone hanging! One thing is... REVIEW! I love reviews! Well, I hope to hear what you have to think about the chapter and my new characters through out the story! Till Saturday!

* * *

Light poured down into the tiny garden area of the Jedi Temple. Several younglings ran about with high giggles, but most were swimming around in the water. For little children to be swimming at such a young age was cute, but still there were Masters watching over the young ones. Yes, Jedi children were strong and open to the force though they were still kids! This was their time to have some fun and forget about their training sessions with the Masters of the temple.

A rather innocent looking Twi' lek jumped to his feet and cannon balled into the water. He came back up with a big smile; his blue skin turning pale in the reflection. "Beat that splash!"

"I will!" yelled a very confident Zabrack. The children were only between the ages of four and six, so their splashes weren't that large. Still confidence ran wildly through the female. "I will…"

She landed in the water from a sudden push from behind her. A rather giggly human boy covered his mouth. He was a little rascal, but who could tell with those baby blues and golden hair. Kioca Maoshne was a tricky thing. Loving to be the center of attention, yet at the same time he could act so grown up.

A four year old giggled. "You made big splash Kala!"

"Not fair!" The Zabrack came to surface, her face almost in tears. "That was mean Kioca! I am telling!"

While she climbed out of the water, Kala raced over to a nearby Jedi Knight. The Zabrack narrowed her brow and raised her arms. "Master, Master, Kioca pushed me into the water!"

The Jedi Master gazed down at the padawan with a smile. Bant was a Calamarian Jedi of silver eyes and salmon skin. She enjoyed being keeper of the younglings, and guidance over them. Her path was different then her close friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, but still they were subject to the force. Having a padawan was not an interest to her. The many open minds kept her going. "Pushed you, eh?" She turned to the group of boys. Her hand extended outward, the force flowing through her fingers. Kioca began to float on air, but soon water was beneath his feet. In seconds, Bant let go of the force and sent the boy in to the water with a splash. Her lips curled. "Be kind to one another, and dry you all shall remain."

With innocent faces the group gazed back toward her. Their expressions turned to solemn when another presence was spotted behind her. "Ah, the trials of babysitting."

Bant whisked around to behold a familiar face. She tilted her hand to the side, her silver hair flowing. Her arms immediately reached out for an embrace which was greeted with much joy. "Obi-Wan, you have returned. It has been such a long time."

"You call three months long?"

"When a brother is gone from a house, everyone is moved from the silence. I have missed you my friend!"

"And I you Bant." His eyes gazed over the younglings. They soon were back to their antics, but made sure not to push Kala around. "You seem to change each time I see you. More of Yoda's lines of wisdom appear in your vocabulary with the passing months."

"If I am to be a great Jedi, then I am to be learning each moment. His words are wisdom." She nodded her head. "Tell me of your venture. Did you retrieve the Chancellor without any fuss? Haha, sorry, I almost forgot that I was talking to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi over Anakin Skywalker. The dynamic duo who seems to get into messes in some shape or form!"

"You are too observant. Yes, our venture was one like always. I met up with General Grevous once more." Before Bant could cut in, Obi-Wan continued. "And yes, he escaped, like always."

"Anakin save your skin again?"

His brow quirked for a moment, but soon a smile was present. Why did people always have to bring that up? "Yes, Bant, he did, but I must admit that it was very impressive. One thing is for sure, we won't have to worry about Count Dooku anymore. Anakin killed him in battle."

"Anakin?" She lowered her eyes. "He is becoming more powerful. Like Master, like padawan I guess! But the good thing is that every cowardly dog has his day. You'll catch Grevous. I know this… I am not just so sure that it will be a great day. Where is Anakin by the way?"

"Last time I saw him, I left the lad to be praised by the senate. That was a good while…"

A shadow had spread across Obi-Wan's back. This caused the Jedi Knight to halt his speech and gazed behind him. Low and behold, Anakin was behind him with his grave countenance. "I have finished conversing with the senators, yet I find no praise in it."

Bant lowered her eyes from the seriousness of the padawan. She never had a good vibe about Skywalker but she tried to hide it. Always, was there unrest in his eyes. He seemed to be troubled. Sad that one Jedi was weighed down with things that should not cling to his heart. She cleared her throat. "The children have been in too long. I don't want future Jedi Knights to look like shriveled fruit."

Before she could leave, Kioca had bounded to the group. His face beamed with plump dimples and dancing eyes. "Master Skywalker!"

Both Bant and Obi-Wan glanced to each other. Their gazes could have been like a language that none other could read. Over the years, the two had come to form their own way of speaking.

Anakin had a smile upon his face when the child came to him. He bent on one knee. Kioca was more then thrilled to see Skywalker for he had many run ins with the elder padawan. "Was your trip a success? Did you slay Grevous?"

"Well, you could say it was, though the bad guy did get away."

The child's eyes grew larger. "Oh no!"

Reaching into his robe, Anakin smiled even wider. He enjoyed spending time with little Kioca, and in the boy, he could see much of himself. Many a time, when he was not visiting the lovely Padme, going on missions, or training, Anakin would come and train with Kioca. "I brought you something, but you have to promise me something… you will use it when you become a padawan."

"What is it?" the little boy jumped from excitement. "Hurry please!"

Bant sent a scolding frown to Kioca for his impatience. The boy lowered his eyes and halted his jumping, though no frown could diminish his excitement. He almost let out an all aspiring 'aw' when a tiny crystal was placed in his palm. "What is it?" he asked bewildered.

"It's a crystal used for the finding touches on a lightsaber."

"I have something for you to, Master Skywalker!" Kioca reached into his pocket and pulled out his clenched fist. He released the tension to reveal a small wooden man. It was whittled from a piece of wood that had fallen from the large trees in the swimming area. Kioca was one to whittle when he was deep in thought. "Its you!"

Anakin took the little wooden man and held it tight. "And a fine impression you have captured. A fair swap I say."

Bant and Obi-Wan appeared to be forgotten all about by the two. Obi-Wan found it odd for Anakin to be acting so heart felt toward this child. His padawan was more apt to be meditating or thinking on how to better himself. Before Obi-Wan could think another word, Bant's crisp voice broke out. "I think you better get back to the group Kioca. Tell them swim time is over."

Kioca nodded his head and took off down to the pool's edge.

Bowing, Bant pushed her silvery hair behind her ear. Something was telling her it was time to go. "I think I best be wrangling them all up for their rest period. Good day. Obi-Wan, Anakin."

When Bant had left their presence, Anakin had risen to his feet. He seemed very pleased with himself. It seemed the smile only vanished when he meet the eyes of his master. "Your disturbed, Master?"

"No, Anakin, just overwhelmed. One might ask: where did you acquire the crystal. Such a thing is only given when a youngling is ready to equip his lightsaber."

"I took it from one that was not going to be used any longer." Anakin folded his arms inside the folds of his long sleeves. "Might as well give it use."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan folded close behind.

There was a long sigh that emitted from the padawan. As they graced the long halls, Anakin tilted his head. "When we were leaving the ship with Chancellor Palpatine, I took Count Dooku's lightsaber." He could sense orbs burrowing into him. "Master, it is not a crime."

"You give a child a piece of something that was welded by evil?"

"You make it sound as if it is a bad thing."

Obi-Wan thought it was his turn to let out a long deserving sigh. How could Anakin stay so cool and collective in times when others would be sweating? "To even think of taking that…"

"Master…"

There was going to be a debate drawn out but silence suddenly came over Obi-Wan. He fixated his eyes upon a man. This man was tall with dark hair emitting from his head, though cut short and neat. When he was younger, he had bumped into that Jedi. What was his name… Oh, right, Klip Judgin. Even though he had been just a teen when he first encountered the Knight, he still could feel the violet eyes burring into his own blue ones. Still in Klip Judgin's ripe age, he still looked fresh and young.

The dreams had ceased for Obi-Wan but questions had loomed in his mind. So many questions…

Anakin was now halted beside his master with a look of confusion. He had never seen his master blank out before. The padawan turned his eyes in the direction Obi-Wan had cast. "You know him, Master?"

"What? Oh, sorry Anakin." He let out a sigh. "I am very tired and think I need a rest."

"Well, then I will let you rest easy Master. I have things to attend to." Things would involve him racing off to be with Padme. Their meeting had been so brief among the grand columns of the Senate Rotunda. He was delighted to know that he was going to be a father and he wished to spend all his delighted feelings with his beautiful angel. "Till later?"

"Yes, yes…" the Master replied.

Obi-Wan watched his padawan leave. He gave one look to the Jedi Master down the hall and left.


	3. Scorned Woman

Ah, my most dedicated reader! I can always expect an interesting review from LadyJadePerendhil; keep them coming girl! Anway, here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, I know it is stupid but I love to give theme songs to my storys. Hey, if LOTR, Zorror, and all of those other movies can have em, I guess I can too! Now, I normally don't like Britany Spears but there was this one song that I found so perfect for Yunda and Klip! Its called 'Everytime'. Its so pretty!Well, if you get around to hearing it then let me know if you think it suits! Lol, I'm babbling!Go on and read!

* * *

Red boots clicked against the steel floor of the alien bar. Intense music filled the air but the smell of alcohol and smoke was stronger; not to the liking of the new stranger.

No one seemed to care who wandered in and out, as long as they were not someone who was able to throw them in the galactic jails. Some, by the look of them, had been in jail and escaped numerous times; bar swells like this one was great for low cover. Therefore everyone kept an eye out. Especially the two brown orbs of the new comer.

The woman took a seat on one of the stools, shooting askance glances to everyone whom dared to look her way. She did not look tough nor did she appear as if the woman could pose a threat to anyone. Those rosy pink lips and almond-shaped eyes were sweet to behold.

The apparel she wore was of a street walker; in other words a harlot. Red and orange were the colors of her dress, and there was not much to it to be honest; revealing light skin around the midriff, thighs, and places in the shoulders. Her brown hair was entangled in a bun about her head with red, orange, and yellow beads scattered about. Some had been braided into stands that fell loosely about her shoulders. There was red eye shadow and sparkles about her eyes. Henna tattoos ran up her arms and down her back.

Dark optics glanced at everyone, especially on one which was sitting near the door. The Xexto gave her a glance which was accompanied by a grin. He looked to be no better then a smuggler with his leather attire. His name was Datanta Musho. No one had a kind word to say about him, but then again no one wanted to be known as his enemy.

The woman was obviously a female human. She gave a wink to Musho, and then blew a kiss. He took it as a signal that he was going to get lucky with this one, and so put his guard down.

When he took a seat beside her, she leaned into him and pressed her cheek to his. The comfort of her touch turned to venom when Musho felt the barrel of a sporting blaster pressing to his chest. None could see it but he, for it was hidden by her body.

Quickly his hands zoomed down towards his own weapon.

"I wouldn't do that." Her words sounded like honey.

He let out a laugh. "And what are you going to do? Kill me?" Her fingers pressed tighter about the trigger, and he gulped hard. "What do you want?"

"Dingino... your doing dealings behind my bosses back… not a very wise thing to do. He's angry with you and wants to know who you are sneaking around for."

He gulped again but was for certain that he was not going to tell her anything. Dark pools of black widened then narrowed as he looked into her own optics. There was a moment where he felt like taking a blaster and blowing her head off, but then again, she was the one with the weapon. "Penngroth! I should have known it was you! Lousy son of a…"

His words were low and muffled, and she was glad for that. Cover had to be taken seriously. She disregarded his words and pressed the barrel deeper into the folds of his leather jacket. "Listen, if you want to live to see another day of your worthless life, then you is going to speak Musho."

"Gavja Pumbbala!"

Orion could hardly contain herself when she had heard the name. She knitted her brow. "The Senator? He would never do such dealings! I suggest you don't play me!"

"I speak the truth! He was threatened by the Separatists that if he didn't help them out then they would take the more then his head."

"So how does this involve you?"

"I smuggle weapons, spies, anything that they call for. He gave me the same ultimatum you gave me… do it or die! What was I supposed to do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the enlightenment but I hardly think that they had to threaten your life, Musho."

"You don't believe me?"

Orion stood to her feet. The blaster had been put away to Musho's relief but she still was not leaving. Her fingers glided toward her thigh. "I am very disappointed in you Musho and I am afraid all your life lines have been used up."

Her clutched fingers came colliding down toward Musho's neck. There was terror in his eyes as she plunged a needle into him. He sputtered a few inaudible words. Orion felt his pulse die away. "Nighty night."

The alien body fell to the floor like a sack of vegetables. The bounty hunter had done her job, and had done it well. She disregarded the stares of others with a roll of her shoulders. Now all she had to do was give Senator Pumbbala a little visit."

Her boots clanked against the cold floor, heading toward the outside.


	4. Your Hide Is Worth More?

I hope none were confused about the last chapter. It does fit in with the story as you will see in this chapter. Everything gets juicy from this point on! I just hope no one is disapointed!

* * *

"Thordina, darling?" echoed a loud voice from down the elegant halls of the lavish Senator apartment. "Have you seen my jacket?"

There was a tap upon his shoulder which made him turn around. He smiled. Taking the ebony jacket from his wife, the senator let out a sigh. She said nothing when seated upon the bed. He fumbled for his shoes only to receive a point of direction. Finally, the silence was broken. "I really wish you didn't have to leave like this."

"It is only seldom."

"Though it is happening more and more. This is the second time this week you have been called in. I am beginning to wonder about these secret meetings. You're supposed to be semi-retired"

A long pause was all that Gavja could offer. He bent to one knee before his wife, the once smooth forehead now covered in wrinkles. A man at his age was retired but not Senator Pumbbala! The man would die from retirement. "Thordina, please… you know the impact that the clone wars are having upon the senate. Everything is scrambled up with the divisions."

"Yes, I know that! But as one of the Republic…"

"Maybe the Republic isn't what we thought it to be. I am thinking about what I stood for… I am thinking about what I stand for. Maybe…"

Her brow crinkled in confusion. All she ever knew was the Republic and had never known about serving any other force. Memories of being loyal to the Republic flashed through her mind. "The Republic isn't the right way? You want to side with the Separatists? Gavja, please say it isn't so! The Separatists were the ones who…"

"Thordina, listen to me. Allot has been said and done, yet I don't think that we were given the whole story."

"Then that's it." Her brown eyes pierced into his. "You're switching sides? Just like that?"

He mulled over his words. Having a political battle with one of the members of the Senate was a breeze compared to his wife. He hardly knew anything about her past and he speculated that there was more to her then met the eye. Was it the mystery that grasped his heart or her youth? "I must try my best to keep everything in my court together."

"And what of your family? Don't you want to keep it together?"

Her hands now grasped in his, Gavja seemed more serious then any moment of their married life. "My dearest, this is to keep us together."

--

Alone and exhausted, Senator Pumbbala stood in the shadow of a grand column. He had been waiting outside the Senate Rotunda for about an hour and was becoming quite agitated. The message sent was stressed as urgent, yet no one showed. Very few had that line of communication to the Senator; only a few names came to mind.

He leaned against the marble column. If this was a prank, he wasn't enjoying it in the least. Gavja would rather be in his cozy bed.

Just as he turned to leave, a voice piped up. "Senator Pumbbala…"

He spun around only to lock eyes with a figure drenched in black. It was obvious this was a female. Her slender curves and smooth voice was enough to make any man's skin crawl. He folded his hands. "This better be good, it's late at night and I have meetings to get to in the morning."

"Meetings?" She pulled away the leather from her face so her whole facial features were reveled. "They wouldn't have to do with certain dealings with Datanta Musho, would they?"

With face now set to curious, he took a step closer. "And how does that concern you?"

"My boss had a shipment of cargo to be delivered and they never arrived to the buyer. The rumor was… or so it was proven to be truth… you set out a greater bargain for Dingino's hired help."

"Listen lady, I hired Musho, yes. Concerning your bosses lost shipment, which is none of my concern. I didn't know he had other dealings. That's your problem, not mine."

As he turned to leave, he heard the click of a blaster setting to auto. He remained frozen.

"Alright, now it is your turn to listen old man. We lost out on good money because of you… so now it is time that you paid up." She tucked a lose tuff of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about offering money. Dingino has a more humoring way of going about things."

Gavja locked eyes with her as she took another step closer. This was not how the senator wanted to die. He should have never done dealings with lowlifes such as this woman, but what choice did he have? There was a new game in order and he had to learn to play along. "I'm sure we can talk this out without coming to rash decisions."

"But this isn't a rash decision…"

A sound of blaster fire echoed through the columns. None could hear for the two were all alone, their bodies covered in the shadow of the night. Gavja tried to use this element as a way to escape the bounty hunter's clutches.

The round from the blaster grazed his shoulder; the black material ripping away. He stumbled backward behind a column. The woman dashed over to where he had disappeared only to find a piece of ripped cloth. Her eyes flashed through the darkness. She was not going to let the old fool slip through her fingers so easily

She heard a sharp gasp of breath. Whisking around, she could see the senator racing toward the rotunda doors. She did not run this time. The senator's running was more like a fast walk. A seventy year old man was not tuned for running quite fast.

A blast stuck the marble above his head. As dust crumbled upon his head, Gavja slipped his card key into the slot but nothing happened. "Access denied." The computer declared. "Access denied."

"No…" Gavja banged on the door. "Please…"

"No use old man, your running is up."

The bounty hunter raised her blaster once more and a final round went off. There was no sound after that.

Yunda shot upward from her sleep. Beads of sweat rolled down her brow, soaking the tendrils about her shoulders. "Gavja!" she screamed.


	5. A Master and His Padawan

Ok, now introducing out leading male in this story. Lol, can you possibly guess who that is? Well, I hope you do enjoy this chapter since it is a transition point in the story. Hmmm I was never one to enjoy these parts but they have to be done or everyone would be lost. Nas pas? And I was serious about that song. Has anyone heard of it? Ok, I will stop talking and let you read!

* * *

A stirring in the living quarters caused a very sleepy, Klip to rise from his slumber. His blue orbs glanced towards the tiny clock. It flashed the time in a blue tinge. Who ever could have been bothering him at this hour of the morning had better have a good excuse.

He rose from his bed. Quickly throwing on his tunic and boots, the Jedi emerged from his room to find his padawan. Ze scratched his dark head of hair. "Good morning, Master."

"Something tells me that there is nothing good about the morning."

The teen ran his hand through his hair once more; an awful habit. Ze was not that old and was not Klip's first padawan. He was the second that his Master had ever trained. Moments with the man were not the best. It was so hard to read Klip. "Well, I don't know about that. There is a message that was left for you."

"A message?" Klip sat down on the arm of the small couch. "Tell me."

"You are summoned to the council on urgent business. Something has happened but I just can't put my finger on it."

"When is the meeting?"

"Um… at 7 hundred hours."

Klip rose to his feet. "Right then. Guess we better get ready."

"You mean…" Ze didn't smile, though one could tell that he was awestruck. He had only been to the council room once in his whole life time. Klip had been called many times but never had he brought his padawan along. "I can come, Master?"

"Why not? You're not a little child anymore."

"That's true. It just seems so weird."

Klip said nothing and just nodded his head. He left the sitting room to go back into his own sleeping quarters. The sounds of Ze sputtering about going to the council room were drowned out.

This was the only time that he allowed himself to dwell on the past. Yes, life had turned out wonderful. He was a Jedi Master now, with one padawan a Jedi Knight and a new one in his hands to mold. They were both morphing into strong Jedi but he always wondered about what would happen if he didn't let her walk away. One hand clutched to an arm would have made the world of difference… would he be happy without these walls?

--

"Wondering why we have called you hear, are you not?" Master Yoda nodded his head. He gazed from Klip to Ze with nothing but seriousness. Not all the members were there to back him up and so holograms were in place. Meetings were of the uttermost importance now a day. "Very well have you done on past missions Master Judgin and apprentice Ze. For this reason, yes, we assign you to a matter that needs great thinking."

"We are ready and willing." Klip stated.

Mace Windu folded his hands in his lap. "A senator has gone missing and so has been for three days. Senator Gavja Pumbbala was a great importance to the Republic and from witnesses, harassed greatly by the Separatists."

"To his apartment will you go and talk to his wife for the problem still grows." Master Yoda seemed to pause for a moment. The name was being mulled over in his mind. Never had he thought that he had to worry about it ever again. "Safe must Thordina Pumbbala be."

"We feel that there is something rooted deep in this conflict." Mace Windu added.

"This feeling is supported by the force?" Ze frowned. "Then maybe there could be the dark side linked to it?"

"No." Adi Gala said plainly. "Just an old connection to the force."

Klip gazed to his padawan for talking out. He was to remain silent here for his voice was not counted. A talk would be issued later. Clearing his throat, Klip bowed low. "I shall go immediately and seek out all that I can."

Master Yoda nodded his head. "Be careful Master Judgin, for I feel that your heart will cloud your mind. May the force be with you."

Ze was confused at the comment and when he glanced to his Master, he could tell they were both on the same page.

"And also with you." Klip added.

When they had left the council room, Ze had gone back to running his hands through his hair. His fingers were sweaty from trying to keep them still. How the council could sit there and keep still was beyond him. He turned to his Master. "What did Yoda mean about your heart clouding you mind?"

"Maybe the council is right. This runs far deep. Could be a tear jerker of a tale for us to discover, you never know." He paused, his brow knitting. "On another topic… you should remain silent in the presence of so many Jedi over you. It is a sign of disrespect to open your mouth unless spoken to."

"I apologize, Master… but"

"But what?"

"If this is an old force energy that they are encountering, would that mean a person involved can use the force… you know, be strong in the force? It is just a thought."

Klip mulled over the thought. He didn't truly understand most of what was said. "All I know is, is that it is even familiar for me… a familiar sensation. Maybe this wont be such a boring mission after all."

"I pray it is allot better then when we were sent to Tatootine to retrieve that bounty hunter. My bottom will forever have scars upon it."

"Well, maybe if you weren't clumsy enough to jump from the roof and snag your foot on that bantha. Being drag across the market is not respectable for a Jedi. Never be a hero, my padawan, be lead of the force."

Ze hung his head while a small smile played on his lips. "I'll remember that…"

* * *

Hey, I know there are more then just three people reading this story and I would appreciate it very much if I had you guys start reviewing. No new people are going to read if the reviews are low. Come on peeps! ... I'll give you a cookie!


	6. I Only Dream

Hey, hey! The first day of a new school year has ended for most of us, and I know that I am so relieved its over! Well, heres yet another chapter from my twisted mind. Its going to be a good one I speculate... oh yes, and I am working on another story for the Star Wars realm. Hehe, it has nothing to do with this series but when it is ready I will let you know. Ya know, if you are interested. I better get a movin. Enjoy!

* * *

Anakin's fingers came to his belt as he gazed around the grand apartment. So few nights had been spent here with his love. He would have gladly stayed longer but he needed to return to the temple. Staying too long would only cause Obi-Wan to wonder where his padawan went.

"Anakin?" Whispered a voice from beneath the sheets. "You're going now?"

"Yes, but I will try to be back as soon as possible."

"Take your time. I know how much you are needed." Padme sat up with a solemn look plastered upon her face. "It's funny, I never find it hard to watch you leave… but rather to have you back with me. You change so much over the time span… I don't know… I just…"

His eyes were now fixated on hers while sauntering over and sitting upon the edge of the bed. He never liked to see her in despair. "Padme…"

She pressed her fingers to his lips. "Shh… don't say anything."

"Padme, when I return I will shower you will all the love I can give, and our child. I can promise you that. Never will you be unhappy again."

"Anakin, don't say things like that…"

"No!" His gaze turned from compassion to fierceness. "I promise."

Before she could utter another word, Anakin had kissed her and rose to his feet. He didn't say anything as he walked out of the room and out into the hall. Having Padme speak more would just cause him to want to stay and make her see his way of thinking. He wasn't up for that right now.

Another thing he wasn't expecting was to see fellow Jedi walking down the same hall. Anakin gave them a glance. It wasn't he who spoke to them but rather the shorter one. "Anakin! What are you doing here?"

Anakin cleared his throat. "Just making a morning visit Ze. Can I ask the same question?"

"Were here on business. I guess you can say, out for a 'morning visit'." Replied Klip. He didn't know Anakin personally but had heard many great things about him. Word spread quickly among the Jedi. "Heading back to the temple?"

"Yes, I don't want my master to get agitated with my absence."

"Your master?"

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Anakin replied dryly.

Klip paused from hearing the name. He had met Obi-Wan years ago and the experience was not something he liked to remember. Besides the Jedi's knowledge about his past, the force vibe he got from Obi-Wan made him shutter. "Oh yes, I know of him. Well, we better get going."

The elderly Jedi continued his way down the hall. Ze glanced back to Anakin. "It was good seeing you again, later."

Ze raced to catch up with his master. It was strange to see Klip in such a state, for the padawan had never seen the Jedi so aloft. Anakin was now out of Ze's mind and more important things came into play. "So what do we say to the Senator's wife?"

"We'll just ask a few questions, you know, try to paint a picture with the evidence she gives us. Then we can take it from there."

"Don't we have to protect her?"

Klip laughed. "We will set up a few cameras. I am not about to put myself all out for some Senator's wife. As far as I know, this abduction took place away from his residence."

They both fell to silence when they stood before the door. Klip pressed the button to the side. There was no sound to be heard but suddenly a voice buzzed from the speaker to the side. "Who is it?"

"We are the Jedi sent by Master Yoda of the Jedi Temple."

Once Klip was done talking the door slid open. The two Jedi gazed inside the lavish apartment but would not dare enter. Soon a tiny woman came to the door. She was suited in a lovely wine color and appeared to be no older then twenty. A loose strand of blond hair was tucked behind her ear. "Please step inside."

Klip was the first to enter with Ze in toe. The noise of children scampering in the background could be heard. No words were exchanged but the lady did lead them into a sitting room. "Madame Pumbbala will be here shortly. Please make yourself comfortable."

Ze stared wide eyed at the furnishings. They were like nothing he had ever seen before; sure beat the temple. When he sat down in one of the loveseats, he knew that this was the life. He thought he was going to sink to the floor the couch was so soft. All his excitement was cut short when he gazed at his master. "What's the matter Master Judgin?"

"Remember that old force energy the council mentioned?"

"Yes…"

"I can…"

Their conversation came to a halt when a woman appeared at the door. She was quite beautiful for a woman of fifty-five. The ruffles of her black skirt rustled when she came near. Ze had to admit that she was lovely but he did notice the little dark haired boy at her side. He wondered if his master was captured in silence for the same reasons.

Klip almost collapsed when he had seen her. The brown eyes, pink lips, and her face… her face… could it be? There was nothing coming from the woman as well for she had fallen under the same spell.

Tears almost welled up in Klip's eyes but the tiny voice of a child piped up. "Mommy? Are these men here to help daddy?"

The woman looked down at her son. She ran a hand through his brown locks. "Yes, darling. Why don't you go and play with Serafina."

"Yes mommy."

"Ze, go with them." Klip bellowed. He could see that the woman was about to interrupt, no doubt his padawan was going to as well. Raising a hand, the Jedi Master closed his eyes. "It's not safe for them to be unattended, advice from Master Yoda."

The padawan rose to his feet. He was reluctant for a moment but soon he had a hand extended towards the child. The five year old left the room with the young Jedi.

The two were finally alone. Klip took a few steps closer to the Senator's wife, rage burning in his eyes. He was now inches away from her face but she dared not to take a step back. "I thought you dead…" he muttered.

* * *

Hehe, review my young apprentices! Review!

Gets hit in the head with a pinapple

Ouch! Didn't expect that...


	7. Man to Man

Hehe... i feel so evil about what I did...and what I am doing now... well, Klip and Yunda will have their day but I tell you one thing, it wouldn't be exciting to read the story if you could predict anything. Here it is, another addition!

* * *

A shout sounded down one of the many halls of the Jedi Temple. Another bounded from a Zabrakian child though a little human boy was not far behind. Kioca chased after Kala with a smile upon his lips. He had frightened her once more. It was not something that Master Bant would approve of but she wasn't around to scold the rowdy boy.

He was catching up to her fast though he slowed down. There were two reasons he did this: because he heard the mumblings of disapproving Jedi and had spotted his favorite person.

Kala knitted her brow in confusion. Usually Kioca would have her pinned to the floor but he was not by her side. Her yellow eyes flickered. She spotted him near one of the pillars watching two Jedi.

She knew who they were, though she never really talked to them. Walking up behind Kioca, she grasped his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" was all he replied.

They both watched the two Jedi whose conversation was more then tangible for little ears.

Anakin had now turned to gaze out the window, his arms folded across his chest. He didn't look happy. "Your asking me to do something against the Jedi code, against the Republic, against a mentor, and a friend. That's what's out of place!" He turned to glare his master down. "Why are you asking this of me?"

It was Obi-Wan's turn to set his eyes toward the outside world. He thought long and hard for his answer. In the end, his gaze was intense. "The council is asking you."

There was not another word spoken between the two. Obi-Wan had left Anakin side. Kala tugged on Kioca's sleeve as a sign to leave. She could feel the force energy flowing against them. "Let's go…"

"No! I want to see Master Skywalker!"

He pulled his arms away from the little Zabrack who in turn, stuck out her tongue. She knew he didn't see it but she would be certain to show him later.

"Master Skywalker!" Kioca came out from behind the pillar. His face was warm and bright, though the look he received was not the same. "Are you sad?"

Anakin let out a deep sigh and with it all his frustration. He rubbed his chin. "Your not supposed to be in this area. You know this don't you?"

"I was just having a bit of fun, besides no one ever catches me."

"Master Bant isn't that fun?"

Kioca rolled his blue eyes. "Not really. She talks about things I don't understand and then tells me that someday I will. I want to understand now!"

"Well, I must say that I agree with you Kioca."

"Really? How so?"

Anakin set off into a stroll. He was always looking for a way to act like a mentor; to be looked up to. Not that he was prideful but it was something that made him feel free. Was this how it felt to be a father? Being looked up to all the time? Giving advice? "I want to understand everything as well."

"You don't know everything yet? But…"

"If I knew everything I would be a Master on the Jedi council. I am on the Jedi council but not a Master. Do you understand that?"

Kioca mulled over the words. He didn't fully understand although he didn't want to look stupid in front of Anakin. Sure he was only six but he felt older then that! "Yes. At least you're on the council. Master Bant says that only the wisest of the wise are on the council. That means your wise!"

"If you're elected then you are wise."

"You weren't elected?" The boy lowered his eyes. "Elected?"

"It simply means to be appointed in a certain position because enough people decided you deserve it. If you want to be the leader then you have to have votes. If you don't have enough friends to support you then you are not the leader."

"Oh!" Kioca replied with a grin. "So you were not… elected…"

"No, but I guess that does not matter. Enough with the politics I have had enough with that subject for one day."

"That's good; cause… pol…it…ics… make my head hurt."

Anakin let out a light laugh; something Kioca had hardly heard from the Jedi in a long time. "Mine to, so what do younglings do for fun around here?"

Kioca knitted his brow. "I am not a youngling! Youngling is a baby name! I am a Jedi! Soon one day I will be a Jedi Master traveling all over the galaxy. Fighting off evil will my goal!"

"We fight off evil wherever we go, Kioca."

"So evil is everywhere?"

"Sort of, I guess. In every bit of good there is bad and in every bit of bad there is good. It just depends on which side you look at."

The boy crunched his nose. "So even if I am good I am still bad?"

Once again Anakin let loose a light laugh. His hand came up and ruffled his blond locks. "You read into things too much. Like me."

"Really?"

"You think that is a good thing; to be like me?" Anakin smiled. "Sometimes I don't think so."

"Where are you headed?"

"I am leaving the Jedi Temple, if that is what you are inquiring."

"To go where?"

Anakin tilted his head. "Who dubbed you security?"

"Me!" With a smile plastered upon his face, the boy shot down the hall. "I'll race ya to the hanger!"

Kioca was rather fast for a little guy but Anakin was not about to be beat by a six year old. Besides running was something he was good at. After years of training and battling, one grew accustomed to it. He set his walk into a run.

As Kioca tuned a corner, he smacked right dab into Master Bant. The little boy's jaw nearly dropped. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in this area let alone be running. Bowing, he could feel his cheeks burning. "Master."

"Kioca! I have been looking all over for you! I thought you had gotten lost or something." Her worry was set to cross. "Why are you here? Have you an explanation?"

The boy was dumbfounded. He couldn't tell her that he had been goofing around with Kala for his privileged would be zapped. And at six you didn't have very many. He mulled over an answer; his puppy dog face spelling out innocence.

Before he could say another word, a voice piped up. "Sorry Master Eerin, I was helping Kioca with things."

"Things, Young Skywalker?"

"Man to man stuff, very confidential. I do apologize for taking him into this wing." Anakin bowed to Bant and cast a simple glance to Kioca. The little boy was amazed at the cover and how Anakin could keep his cool. How could a man be so calm in seconds? "If you excuse me, I must be going."

Bant bowed her head in return and placed a hand on Kioca's shoulder. She was not stupid. There was something about Anakin she didn't trust and the lie didn't help as well. She sighed and took the lad with her.


	8. Shall We Ever Be Alone?

Klip Judgin was beside himself with confusion. Here stood before him the girl… no the woman who had been his love and yet she would not look him in the eye. This was Yunda, he was certain! How could he forget those lips: the lips that he had pressed against his own in youthful passion? Now they were not young anymore but still he felt a fire burn within him. 

"Yunda, what the hell is going on?"

She kept her face turned. Her lips parted for a moment for she could hardly believe what was taking place. Hadn't she finished this? "My name is not Yunda. It's…"

"I know it isn't now! Thordina?" Her name was spoken with the utter most sarcasm. "What kind of mess is this? You take off one night never to be seen again without one word as to where you are going!"

She knitted her brow. "You are not here to dig up the past! This is about my husband! Not about you or me!"

"Husband? Husband? I offered you everything! Did I not say that I would take that role? I laid my whole life before your feet and you threw it back in my face! To what; get married to some Senator?"

"Klip you know nothing about what happened!"

"Yes, I do!" He came closer, his hand gripping tightly on her arm. "Don't you give me that! You spurn me then expect me to just pick up and carry on like I never knew you? I have been trying that for forty years! It hasn't worked!"

She winced from his grip. This was not what she wanted at the moment nor was she equipped to handle it. Her hand pressed against his chest. "I did what I had to do! You're a Jedi Master now with not just one padawan but two. Your name is great! Do you think you would have had that if you came with me?"

"How do you…"

"I would visit the temple and watch you… from a distance. Every day was painful but I knew I had to move on. I moved on Klip! What good would it do for me to dwell on the past? Its over! I am married with two children who are bright and beautiful! I was not meant for the ways of the Jedi. This is what I was meant to be: a mother and a wife. You were destined for greatness. Not to be tied down by a family."

Klip released his grip from her arm. Now the conversation that the young Obi-Wan had rambled about was true but surely the boy didn't dream this. Could he have? That was years ago and was sure it was forgotten… though something weighed on his mind. "You left, why?"

"I needed to leave, it was the best decision."

"The council would not have just let you walk away. What was the reason? I know there had to have been one! No more lying Yunda, no more games! I think I deserve to know after all these years!"

"Klip…" Yunda lowered her head. Tears were now billowing into her eyes. She could not bear to tell him for she knew he would go ballistic. "I just left."

"So is this going to be like it was on the balcony years ago?"

"Klip!"

"Where you tear my heart out and stomp on it? I am not stupid and will not be played any longer! I bet you love him don't you? That wrinkly old man who is ready to crumple up and die?"

Her hand fluttered to her face to hide her sorrow. She didn't mean a word that she had uttered that day. Still to this day she felt guilty for telling Klip she didn't love him. Even now she wanted to collapse into his arms but she couldn't. She had to keep strong but why did she feel guilty for marrying Gavja? "Klip please stop!"

Klip gazed over his shoulder to see Yunda. She had both hands over her face but the tears still fell down and stained her sleeves. He wanted to reach out and comfort her but he would not. Pride grew deep over the years.

His lips parted for only a moment but they were closed. Klip gazed toward the door to see the young lady enter. She was alone this time. Her face was that of horror and her near blond locks were tangled. "My lady, my lady, please!" she shouted.

Yunda took in a deep breath. She turned to face the girl but it was evident that her tears were not of concern. "Serafina! What's the matter?"

"It's Azul and Flay!"

Now Yunda's eyes had grown wide with fear. Her hands gripped the shoulders of Serafina with fierceness. "What about them?"

"They were kidnapped! A woman appeared from around the corner and grasped him. The Jedi tried to stop her but…"

Serafina was cut short as Klip took off down out the door. He would let his senses guide him to Ze for he didn't know exactly where the group had taken the children to play.

There was no doubt that Yunda and Serafina were behind him but he couldn't think about them now. Ze was more important. He had learned that a padawan grows to be more like a son or daughter. Having a padawan and not forming a bond was madness.

He was now outside and gazing about. There was no one but a group of people. Ze's presence could not be felt anywhere but he was alive; Klip knew that for sure. He turned to the girl. "Where is Ze?"

"He took off after her in an air taxi."

Klip closed his eyes. He didn't want his day to be filled with stress, yet here was the teeth clincher. Regaining his stamina, Klip nodded his head. "Your son and daughter will be home shortly."

Before Yunda could say another word, Klip had disappeared among the clusters of people. He had begun a race to the speeder he had leant from the Temple. Using air taxis wasn't his thing.

When he had reached the docking bay, Klip found his vehicle. Speeding was not going to be a problem. He had snuck out many nights to race against the scum of the earth for thrills and he thought this would be no different.

He let the force guide him through the maze of tall buildings. Ze and the kidnapper must be miles away, he thought.

Reaching out with the force, Klip finally grasped hold of Ze. He would not let go as he took short cuts and zoomed past bystanders. There was no time to waste when he felt the child's confusion.

Suddenly an air taxi appeared to his right, nearly crashing into the side of the speeder. Klip turned to see Ze in the driver's seat. Once again his padawan had done a 'no, no'. Stealing was not looked kindly upon even if it was needed.

Klip set his eyes forward. He spotted the speeder which Ze had been chasing after and took the lead. The woman turn a quick left turn though Klip was not so easily fooled. Following close behind, the Jedi pulled out his lightsaber. He was not going to chase her all day! The young days of endless chase scenes were old to him.

The green saber flashed as it was turned on. Klip threw the lightsaber, as if it were a javelin, toward the speeder ahead. He used the force to steer it to a panicle point in the system's engine. Blowing up the speeder was not his intension but rather just to damage it enough that the woman had to land or fry.

Orion gazed to the boy and girl beside her. They both wouldn't stop crying but the worst thing of all was that she couldn't hurt or damage them. Suddenly there was a crashing sound. Her orbs fluttered to the front of her speeder. A lightsaber had been lodged in her engine! "Stupid Jedi!" she hollered.

There was no other choice then to land. Smoke was billowing in the windshield and blocking her vision. Her hand reached out to grab Flay. She wiggled but still kept her grip on her little brother. "Let go of me!" cried the eight year old.

Azul's face was wet with tears as he cried louder. "Mommy!"

Orion took two wires from her utility belt and hooked one to Flay and one to Azul. The girl put up a good fight but not the younger. When she had both secured, the bounty hunter pressed a button. The roof of the vehicle popped open. She pulled both children tight to her side and pressed another button which was located on her belt.

A burst of energy came from her jet pack and sent them flying into the air. Orion kept focused for the game was not over yet.

* * *

Cha cha cha! Review! 


	9. Service is Honor

Lol, sorry about the clifhangers. I just can't get enough of them! Well, once again here is another chapter. I have a proposition for all you readers. If there is a certain amount of reviews submitted then on tuesday I will submit two chapters. Yes, two chapters! So everyone get postin! Well, only if you want twochapters instead of one. But thats up to everyone. Ok, later.

* * *

Klip nearly swore when he saw Orion eject from her speeder. He followed her with his eyes. She had landed several platforms away from where he was, but within seconds he parked at the landing platform. Ze was close behind with lightsaber drawn though not on.

Drawing another saber from his belt Klip dashed after Orion. The Jedi Master was known for wielding two sabers at once though his other was lodged in the flaming speeder.

Ze followed close behind. Being the younger of the two, he had no problem in gaining speed. His long legs carried him right past his Master and closer to the bounty hunter. It amazed them both that she could run so fast with two kids nestled under her arm.

She looked over her shoulder to find that the Jedi had split up. One had disappeared into the crowd while the younger still kept on her tail.

Pushing his way past a rather noble looking alien, Ze couldn't run anymore. He sped up his pace and reached out. His fingers grazed the hem of Flay's powder pink skirt.

He almost lost his footing which caused him to slow down. The sweat was pouring down his face and his legs were going to buckle. He wanted to drop to the ground but he couldn't!

Making one last attempt, Ze called on more then himself. He grabbed hold of Flay's billowing skirt and pulled toward himself.

Orion flew backward from the sudden pull. Falling to the ground, she gazed around. People were backing away from the two but didn't leave. She jumped to her feet though she didn't run. A gun was pulled from her holster. "Move once, Jedi, and I will blow their heads right off!"

Flay ran to her brother's side and gripped him close. The tears began to flow down her cheeks but she did not sob. The girl was always there for her little brother. She was the big sister and would remain so. "Shh…" she whispered.

A figure leapt in front of the kids. Klip stood with is lightsaber drawn and glowing. He did not strike though with all his pent up anger, the Jedi felt as though he could cut down a thousand Wookies. "There will be none of that. Put down the blaster."

"Put down your weapon, Jedi, or I will turn the tables on him." Orion pulled out a second blaster and aimed for Ze. "Don't think you can pull mind tricks on me old fool. One move and his brain is as good as fried!"

Klip gazed to his padawan. The boy was able to fend for himself and these situations happened more then they liked. Master nodded to padawan as a signal. "Surly there is a better way."

The children had slunk back to the chrome wall. People and aliens alike stared from a close distance for no one liked to meddle in Jedi affairs.

"No other way but mine."

"Fine then!" He raised his lightsaber. "Ze now!"

Ze focused all his energy on Orion's left blaster, which was pointing towards Master Judgin. Her arm began to seize. With a face set to fury, the bounty hunter fired a shot with her left hand and blocked the Master's swing with the other.

"Penngroth… Penngroth are you there," Echoed her comlink. "Draw back."

The crowd let out gasps and screams as she neared the edge. Within seconds, Orion pressed a button on her belt and went soaring into the sky. Klip watched as she disappeared. He was not going to pursue her in the slightest. They had done their job for the moment. Bringing the kids back would be next.

Suddenly another set of screams filled the air.

Eyes grew to curious when he had caught sight of a group of people at arms length. Klip pushed his way through the mass to find his padawan lying on the ground. His stomach was crisp and burnt from the blaster fire.

"Ze!" The master dropped to his knees and cradled the teen in his arms. "Its ok, you're going to be alright."

Ze gazed up at Klip. He was still dazed from the occurrence but mostly in pain from being shot. "Master Judgin? I'm sorry I didn't move out of the way fast enough. It all happened so fast. I'm sorry!"

"No, it was my foolishness, my padawan! I should not have let you go off on your own. Are you alright?"

"Master…"

"Yes?"

"I didn't know a blaster wound would… hurt so… badly."

Klip set his voice to booming when he spoke into the comlink. He didn't even take notice of the children which huddled in the corner. "I need assistance. A Jedi has been wounded."

"Master…"

"Yes, Ze? What is it?"

"Dying doesn't seem… so bad anymore… not when… you have done your duty and…" He coughed as his pulse slowed. "Had a great mentor. A mentor who is… like a father…"

Klip knitted his brow; calm as ever. For a few moments he shook his head violently. "Ze, don't talk silly. You know how you exaggerate."

"Not… this time Master…"

Hearing the last breath his padawan would ever make, Klip gazed down at the face which he had seem for the past eight years. He wanted to cry, to scream, anything to show how awful he felt inside. Why was this happening? Was it all a dream? Dear God he hoped so! "Ze? Ze?"

No reply. For the second time in his life, Klip felt helpless. There was no remedy to fix what had happened… nothing…

With the sound of paramedics in the background, Master gripped tight to his padawan.

There upon the platform of the next building, Orion gazed on. She folded her arms across her chest and smiled. If anything she had just made her mark. A broken Jedi was better then two. She grasped her comlink. "Everything has been taken care of. Things should go easily now."

--

Yunda was nearly beside herself with confusion. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown yet she knew that was not needed. Everything had been ripped from her this week. First her husband, then her comfort, now her children! She wanted to switch with them; take their fear.

There was a ringing at the door. Yunda nearly fell from her seat but instead, refrained herself. The now calmed Serafina answered the door only to have Azul and Flay burst into the room.

Dropping to her knees, Yunda embraced both of them with tears streaming down her cheeks. "My babies!"

Azul buried his face in his mothers shoulder. He was struck with fear and no doubt that Flay was as well. Her brown ringlets were out of sorts a fizzed. Still they were both troopers and glad to be with their mother.

Yunda lifted her eyes expecting to see Klip's but met a new set. It was another Jedi who was a stunning Calamarian. The shinning silver hair and matching eyes captivated the woman. "Where is…" she caught herself. "Where is Master Judgin?"

"My lady, during this time more had happened then wished. The situation has been upgraded. You and your family will be escorted to the Jedi temple where you will be kept safe for as long as needed."

Not liking what she was hearing, Yunda knitted her brow. She nodded her head. Serafina took the two battered children from the sitting room to be packed. "Please Master?"

"Eerin, Bant Eerin." The Jedi replied.

"Master Eerin, tell me what happened. I need to know." Her eyes were lowered then raised once more. "I am an old acquaintance of Jedi Master Judgin. I don't wish to be left on a lurch."

Bant folded her hands behind her back but there was no sign of meekness. She was breaking inside. The Jedi spend most of her time training with the younglings and Ze was one of them. Each one was special to her. "There were two rounds of blaster fire and one had hit Padawan Learner Ze Corail."

"Is he alright?"

Bant lowered her head. With that, Yunda felt as though she was going to burst out and cry hysterically. No wonder Klip didn't return. Well, there was the argument but this took the hyper drive. "I…"

"Please have everything ready in one hour. All that is needed is clothes. Tell no one."

Yunda watched as the Jedi Master left the room. She placed a hand over her heart. Even the steps to her room seemed to take forever. Life had been going great for the past forty years; why was it now that everything had to go wrong.

She sat on the floor while her hands reached under the bed. A small wooden box was placed in her lap. The cover was designed in the old Jedi language. There were just some things about her past she would not give up.

And as her fingers traced over the red beads, Yunda poured out her soul into the empty room.


	10. Double Crossings

ugh, sorry about not postin Tuesday! I meant to and I had a conference to get to! Plus it ended late! What ya gonna do eh? Oh well, here is meh next chapter! I am so glad to hear that someone likes my cliffhangers. I feel so special! Ok, R&R!

* * *

Water dripped from the pipes above the small ally way and landed upon the dank ground. Many walked by but never gazed down into the darkness. What lived in the Underlevels of Coruscant was not what human or alien alike wanted to deal with. Missing grew in number. This was a bounty hunters play ground, for these were one of the few places that the Jedi never ventured. The residents of the city below often associated themselves as the beings of darkness while the 'good and pure' politicians and Jedi stayed within their haven in the clouds. If you wanted to disappear, this was the spot. Even if you wanted a drag, everything would be at your fingertips.

A figure was huddled against the wall of that ally. It was a man and he was obviously stoned. His laughter was that of one in agony yet in pleasure. He reached into his pocket and yanked out a death stick. The liquid in the vial was glowing an eerie green color.

Yanking off the lid, he sniffed the substance through his nose and closed his eyes. Gin LaHouch had just finished dropping off a fresh batch of girls to a bartender down in the 84th quadrant. His job was one that required a clear mind, and each time that he finished his job, his mind began to spin.

Being in Coruscant sent shivers of pain down his spine. This place only reminded him of what was never to be; everything he left. In these instances reality needed to be pushed out of his life. Drugs of all sorts kept his mind far away from where he should be. All his pain washed away with each sniff.

Pressing his back against the wall, Gin stood to his feet. The world in front of his eyes began to spin. Within seconds he felt all powerful; that was how he liked life to be. Gin loved to be in control.

"Gin LaHouch, is this how you spend your free time?"

His green orbs fluttered up toward a female figure that lurked in the shadow. Gin knew who she was but didn't want to acknowledge her. "Get out of here Orion! I have no use for bitches like you!"

"What a compliment." She came closer to him. Her gaze noted the uncombed blond locks, dimpled chin, and glazed eyes. "Getting stoned once more? You do know that stuff will kill you."

"And what do you care? You'll be happy to get competition out of the way."

"You're no competition Gin. The price on both our heads is the same, and the only difference is…"

"Cause you are more loyal to…"

"Loyal?" She cut him off then threw a handkerchief at his face. "A bounty hunter loyal? Maybe one of those stiffs that works for the Huts. No, I had to finish your job! You'll be happy to know that Senator Pumbbala was taken care of."

Gin's face was set to rage. He inched closer to Orion though he didn't tower over her. The man was 5'7 and so was the woman in front of him; not that intimidating. "That was my job!"

"You failed and like always I have to come and pick up the pieces."

"Pick up the pieces!"

"The boss isn't happy with you." She took her blaster out of its holster. Dark eyes scanned over the black metal while she shook her head. "He would just let you go but you know too much. I'm sorry Gin."

Noting the grin on her face, he could tell that the last thing she was thinking was being sorry. This was what Orion wanted and Gin knew it. For years the two had been battling for dominance in the underworld. At this moment he knew that he was loosing. "Don't do this!"

"Why? You want me to let you go so you can waste your life on Death Sticks? I don't think so."

Her arm was raised with the barrel of the blaster pointing toward Gin. She rested her finger on the trigger. All excitement was playing on her face at the moment. This was what she wanted. "So long…"

Gin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His gaze grew intense, almost intimidating. When the round had gone off, Gin tilted his head to the side. The round flew past him and hit a trash can.

Orion knitted her brow. She had a clear shot so there was no way he could dodge it. Once again she fired.

He rolled to the left in an effort to dodge once again. "Is that all you got?"

With a face of pure rage, she fired rounds off blindly. Each time Gin would escape the peril. This only enraged Orion to the point of insanity. She charged at him, her foot coming up to kick him in the stomach.

Gin jumped to his feet in a couching position. He caught her leg in his hands and twisted it. She flew to the ground. Orion placed her feet upon the concrete and pushed herself into the air. The woman landed on her feet only to receive a swift punch in the face.

Never before had someone beat her like this; in hand to hand combat or weaponry. She lay on the ground dazed.

Gin towered over the female with a look of annoyance. He saw her raise a blaster towards him and let out a deep breath. Suddenly her hand began to shake. Something was keeping her hand from setting off the trigger and firing at him, though that wasn't all. Her neck began to grow tight.

Breathing became harder for the bounty hunter as she gripped her neck with her free hand.

"I warned you not to do this. You play by my rules now." Gin smiled and released his grip with the force slightly; just enough to let her talk but still be uncomfortable. "Tell me where the Senator is and what information you know."

Orion set her eyes to flaming. "Fuck yo…"

He let out a deep sigh while the force around her neck tightened. "Fine then."

Suddenly Orion released tension on the blaster. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she tried to speak. The words could not come from her gapping mouth until Gin released the pressure. "Senator Pumbbala… is in the lower levels… of sector 21. He won't… talk. He's been shipping equipment… and supplies for the… Separatist movement…."

Gin tilted his head. A warm smile washed over his face while he contemplated. "You can be very useful when you want to be Orion. Well, I guess that is all I need out of you. Good bye."

She went to say something but the pressure on her neck began to grow. Her air supply was being cut in half. Shaking, Orion felt her hand turning. She set her dark eyes towards her hand to discover that the barrel of her blaster was pointed toward her now. In vain, she tried to move her hand but it was stuck. Almost like, she could not control her own body.

Gin let out a sigh. "It's strange how well known your name is, Orion. Too bad all the pressure was getting to you. But, did you have to take your own life?"

Orion was now going mad within herself. She could feel her fingers tightening on the trigger. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she screamed in her mind.

Within seconds the blaster was fired and Orion lay dead on the ground. Gin didn't even gaze at her mangled face. "Such a waste of beauty." He shrugged his shoulders, now reveling in his triumph. "Oh well, one more obstacle out of my way. Now… let's see how we can get this Senator to babble."


	11. Things Are Never What They Seem

Hey hey! I feel so bad about taking so long on posting another chapter. I hope none are mad and to make up for the wasted time, I will post two chapters! One tonight and one in the morning! Am I in the clear now? Hehe, I hope so! Ok, yet another chapter my dears and just to let you know there is about seven to ten more chapters left in the story! Aw, it will soon be all over! How sad! Ok, here ya go!

* * *

The day of morning for the young padawan was short lived and his ceremony quick. Time needed to be spent on finding General Grevous. Separatist forces were advancing and now threatened life on the Wookie inhabited Kasshyykk. With Master Yoda at their side, the Wookies didn't have much worry. Another rumor that floated about was of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was sent to Outapar to continue his search for the devious general.

Back at the Jedi Temple things were still not flowing smoothly. Political situations were growing and no leads to the missing Senator were discovered. Many thought that this was a case best left alone. Who would think that the elderly Senator was still breathing?

Klip gazed out onto the rising sun from his balcony. The two days were hard. No sound came bounding from his padawan's quarters. It was strange to find how hard he missed Ze. He felt responsible.

The sound of the door did not dawn upon him. Foot steps sounded upon the sitting room and out onto the balcony. He turned to see who it was but his face turned sour. "Get out."

"No Klip." Yunda closed her eyes then opened them. She needed to talk with him. There was to be no tension between them; she could not bear it "I will not be silent."

"Then go and talk to the wall. It will be more interested to hear what you have to say then me!" He snapped.

"I don't blame you for being angered but there was just no other way. Everyone agreed." Before he could interrupt, she raised a hand. "Yes, I talked with the council."

"What about? Everything?"

"I had to Klip. There was no way I could stay at the temple in the state I was in. They wanted to know about whom you were but I wouldn't tell them."

"Yunda, your not making any sense."

Her hands were clasped in front of her waist. She wanted to run and hide from his gaze. "Do you remember when we were standing on a balcony so long ago, much like this one?"

Klip remained silent.

"Right then and there I wanted to tell you so much but you weren't ready. Now as I stand here and talk I can see you still aren't. Please don't shut me out. I know when I turned you away… I broke your heart… but at that moment I broke my own. What I said…" She fought back tears. "There had never been…"

She was interrupted by the sliding of the front door. Jedi Master Bant came through the sitting room. Her gaze was turned to the balcony with a bit of confusion at the solemn faces. Bowing, she smiled. "Morning. We dug up some research on the name you gave us Klip. I wish we could say we have a lead but your bounty hunter… her body was discovered in an alley. Blaster to the face and attempted suffocation. The funny thing is… there are no finger prints but her own."

Yunda turned her face away. "What an awful way to go."

There was an awkward silence which Bant took the liberty to fill. "We have been trying to find out who the bounty hunter worked for but nothing is turning up. All that we can link to her name is Gin LaHouch. That was given by a shady figure that will remain anonymous."

"So there is really nothing to go by. Every day adds to the suspicions of death." Klip added.

"Oh no, he's not dead! I can feel him." He voice grew weaker by the moment. Bant stared at Yunda in confusion but Klip understood. It was hard not to feel like a Jedi in these surroundings. "Trust me."

Bant glanced to Klip with hopelessness on her face. She was sent to help out with the mission on retrieving the Senator but she didn't feel lead to do so. Being with the younglings was where she felt comfort. "That's all I have for now. Were trying our best Lady Thordina but with the Clone Wars…"

"I understand and thank you." Yunda watched Bant bow once more to Klip then turn on her heel to leave. Her lips were pressed together. "Klip, I want to help you find him. No one knows Gavja like I do and maybe…"

"You should not get involved with Jedi affairs."

"I am involved for he is my husband and the father of my children. Please, let me help. You and your padawan risked your life to save my children. Klip, I feel sorrow that he had to die."

"He died honorably."

"And so he did but let us finish this so he didn't die for a lost cause."

He turned to her with his eyes full of hurt yet they were bursting at the seams with youth. "If I do this, will you tell me everything?"

Yunda gazed back into his. "I will. I promise."

--

Klip thought it best to go back to the apartment and search through Gavja's things. The curious Yunda was more then accepting of the idea. Both of them went back after the luncheon meal.

It was so strange not to hear Azul's giggles and Flay's sighs. Serafina had stayed at the temple in order to keep a watchful eye on the children. And so it was just the Jedi and the Senator's wife. Yunda was a bit hesitant to go back into her bed room but she led Klip there anyway. "Through here. Gavja doesn't have an office since he finds them too stuffy."

"He keeps everything at home?"

"Yes, in that drawer over there but I don't know how useful it will be; most of his contacts of those of the Senate."

"People of the Senate are those that should be trusted the least."

Yunda began to riffle through some papers while Klip rummaged through the tiny hand held computer. It was weird to be conversing back and forth without tears or lashing words. Talks like this had become only a memory to her but then again it was mostly business. "You don't trust the Senate?"

"Never, and I don't plan on starting." Klip was silent for a few moments. His face showed no signs of old age yet when he knitted his brow, there were wrinkles. "Your husband was a Republican right?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "As far as I know. He did speak of chances that the Republic was not what it seemed… but… why do you ask?"

"There are long lists of Separatist contacts. Not to mention a wide variety of shipping costs."

"Shipping? What on earth would he ship?"

Klip nodded his head. "I think things are not as they seem, Lady Pumbbala."

* * *

Review! Review! Review!


	12. Your Move Senator

Darkness was all that Senator Pumbbala knew now. In a way he had grown accustomed to the feeling of damp cold metal and eerie silence. The woman had not returned for a matter of two days. His belly was rumbling but exhaustion was taking its toll. Fear of falling asleep and never waking up lingered in his mind. Soon all this was placed aside. Someone had entered into the tiny room.

"Having a swell time?" echoed a mocking voice.

Gajva expected the female but when a male tone rang out, the Senator held his tongue. He was not going to talk. Number one, he thought that this was a stupid reason that they had kidnapped him. And to what; to tie him to a chair in the middle of a room and not bother with him? Ludicrous was all he could think about.

"What? Not going to talk to me? I did take a shower before coming over." Gin patted Gavja's back. "So old man, I hear that you came crashing down. Too bad I wasn't there but I am taking over this little operation. You can forget about ever seeing, oh sorry, hearing her again."

Gavja straightened his back; half wishing he could scratch at his nose. The blind fold across his eyes was dreadfully itchy. "So what do you want to do with me then? I heard your boss isn't up for having his money returned."

"You offered to pay him back?"

"I don't want any trouble."

"Listen old man, trouble is under every rock you find. The thing is, you know more about this little Separatist ring then just shipping them goods." Gin tapped one of the chair legs with his boot. "My boss, dear old chap, is a Republican at heart."

"A republican would never hire people like you!"

"Yet, you do all the time, Senator!" Gin laughed. "You did more then just buy out his best smuggler; you were in the plot to kill off his best tool so that you could move up the ladder! Memory coming back a little?"

Gavja remained silent. There were beads of sweat rolling down his brow. He was a good and honest man in his youth but as you get deeper in to politics the web gets stickier. "What does he want?"

"Your head on a silver platter for his next party but let's be realistic! Your heads much too big for a platter! Ah, your kid's heads are perfect! Those cute little round dimples would be the highlight!"

"No!" Gavja was about to have a fit. "Please, anything but that!"

"One hundred million Republic Credits for starters."

"Fine, I can get that…"

"That's not all thought. Do you really think he would settle for that? It hardly pays for anything during a war. No, he wants a certain Jedi. Well, two but one of them is far out of reach at the moment. On a hunt for the notorious General Grevous. Oh right, you know him as well! How silly of me!"

"A Jedi? How will I supply that?"

"You will find a way I know you will." Gin grinned from ear to ear. It would have been sweeter if the senator could see what he was cooking up. "I found out something very interesting, dear Senator."

"What?"

"You have three children! Now everyone knows about those two little rascals here but hardly they know about your older boy. Let me think, yes! He fights for the Republic as a pilot. Brave soul! You should be honored."

Gavja knitted his brow. "What about my son!"

The bounty hunter began to pace the room. His look was set to a curious thinking as if mocking the whole process. "He's what? Fifty-nine now right? Funny he is only what, two years older then your wife? Way to go and get a young one! But back to my little ramble." He nodded his head. "He was shot down just a few days ago at Kashykk. The Separatist army captured him and of course in your case, I had him taken under my wing."

"No, please let him go I promise I will do all you ask! Please, I beg of you!" Gavja lowered his head. "I beg of you!"

Gin walked up to Gavja and removed the blindfold. His smile mocked the senator's worry. Orion thought she was the best, but Gin was certain that he was on top. Who else could be so cold? "I supplied something for you just so you believe me."

Opening up a small box which was pulled out from his pocket, Gin smiled. A single finger was at the bottom. The color had drained from it and it was clear that it was severed clean off.

"Dear God!"

"Just a little incentive of your son to motivate you. Don't follow through and all of him will be in a box." Gin entwined his fingers. "Now, here is how we are going to go about capturing this Jedi."

Gavja hung his head. The waters were rising and the old senator was drowning fast. He had to help the bounty hunter. Loosing his son was too unbearable. Ukam was all that was left of his first wife. No matter how devious the woman was, he still loved her. "All you ask shall be done." He quickly added.

The bounty hunter curled his lips. "Excellent…"

* * *

Huzzah! Yet another chapter! So what are you waiting for? Review!


	13. Mysterious Gift

Well, if life can't get any worse! My computer's D drive crashed and I lost the chapters I had created. I was up this morning rewiting this chapter and a few others. I hope you still enjoy this chapter. Oh and, I love cliffhangers... hahahehehehehahahah!

* * *

Merry laughter took over the library of the Jedi Temple. A few of the younglings were having quite time in which they were to read. Sad to say that reading was not on their little minds. Five bodies scurried away from Master Eerin's watchful eye.

Kioca giggled high when he saw Kala trip and fall. The Zabrack scrunched her nose. "It's not funny!"

"He's just a silly boy." Replied a new voice to the group. Flay and Azul were not content to stay with Serafina when there were other young ones to play with. Of course it was strange to scamper with future peace keepers but Flay was too busy being the loving mother. "Don't mind him!"

The blond haired boy rolled his eyes and leaned against a book shelf. "Girls are silly! Boys don't cry when we fall down or scrape our knees!"

"That's because your insides are made of stone!" flared Kala.

Azul was busy clinging to the yellow folds of Flay's dress. He didn't take to meeting new people. In fact, he was a little upset that his mother was not around.

"Shh…." Flay whispered. "Were in a library… don't get so loud."

The rather pudgy Twi'lek shrugged his shoulders. "No one would hear us if we made a big noise anyway! Master Bant is busy talking to your nanny! Plus Jocasta Nu is busy."

"She's not a nanny! Serafina is our caretaker! Who's Jocasta Nu?"

"The librarian, duh!" Kioca shook his head, clearly bored with all that was going on about him. He wanted to be off doing something fun. Possibly talking with Master Skywalker would make his day but for the past couple of days Anakin wasn't at the temple. He remembered him talking about the Chancellor, though he was not certain. Kioca pushed his way past the group. "I'm going to do something fun!"

Just as Kioca was going to leave, a rather older student sauntered up to the children. The boy was no older then twelve but he did have a Master. His salmon pink skin glowed in the rays of sun. "Little girl…" The Togruta held out a small disk to her. "I was told to give this to you."

Flay tilted her head. She was perplexed about what she was being given. "What is it?"

"I don't know. This man just gave it to me and said to give it to the little Senator's daughter who is staying here. I guess that's you."

Kioca stared in amazement at what was taking place. When the Togruta stood and waited, Kioca scampered over and snatched the disk. "Let's see what's on it!"

"No, I am going to give it to my mommy!"

Azul buried his face into his sister's skirts. His dark curls pressed against the yellow folds and hide a few of the hand stitched rosettes. "I want my mommy…"

The Twi'lek smacked his head. "Great now he's crying!"

"More like wailing!" Kioca added. "I want to know what's on it!"

"No!" Flay flung forward and grasped Kioca by his collar. Her little brother was thrown off balance. She would have caught Azul but getting the disk back was more important. "Give it back!"

"Mommy! I want my mommy!"

"Oh shut him up!" The Twi'lek moaned.

A stomp of boots could be heard coming toward the group. Bant knitted her brow at the scene. The younglings halted. "What is going on? Obviously you are not reading quietly!" Her eyes flew to the disk. "Fighting over a little piece of metal?"

Flay folded her hands in her skirt. "It's mine!"

"It's yours?"

Azul quieted down when Serafina scooped him up. The Master looked at each of them then back to Flay. The little girl tilted her head. "He gave it to me. He said it was for me…"

The Togruta stood firm while eyes traveled to him. "It is true."

"Who gave it to you?" Her fingers reached out to take the disk from Kioca, who shirked by Kala's side. She rubbed her fingers over the device. "Speak quickly now."

He mulled over the words yet there was not much to tell. "It was a man, that is all I know. He gave the disk to me and gave me orders to deliver it to the Senator's daughter."

Bant knitted her brow. No one knew that the Pumbbala family was staying at the temple except a select few. Well, word probably spread about people staying in one of the apartments. Still… what was going on that she could not figure out with the force? "Thank you. You are dismissed. Please escort the three back with the others. Also tell Master Llamoik that I have important matters to attend to."

The Togruta bowed his head. "Yes, Master Eerin."

She watched the three younglings follow the padawan saunter away from her sight. Whenever she took her eyes off of them, trouble started. Something was not sitting right about the disk. She turned to face Serafina.

Azul was cradled in the woman's arms and still weeping softly. Flay had the face of a child who had done wrong. Bant wanted to tell her she had nothing to worry about but why was she worried? "Go back to your quarters and stay there for a time. I will be there shortly."

Serafina grasped Flay's hand and made way for the exit. Now Bant was by herself with her thoughts. She needed to contact Klip.

--

The door of Bant's room opened. She turned her silver eyes to look with Klip and the Senator's wife. Klip looked anything but pleased. "You said you had urgent news?"

"I don't know how urgent it is… it just doesn't sit right." She took out the disk. "This was given to your daughter, Lady Pumbbala."

Yunda knitted her brow. "By whom?"

"I don't know. A padawan delivered it to her and said it was given to him."

Taking the disk from Bant, Klip took out a small device. He merged the disk with the device and placed it on the table. There was no need in wasting time talking about it. He wanted to get this whole mess done and over with.

Yunda sat on the ruby stained couch and watched. There was nothing for a long while. Soon a hologram appeared and flickered as a man came onto the scene. He was dressed in attire she had seen years ago. People from the Underlevels dressed so much differently.

There was rambling from him that could not be understood but Yunda nearly jumped out of her seat when seeing Gavja. "My God…"

"You want him back in one piece I take it? Well, then there is going to be a few rules." The man in the hologram continued. "Come to sector 21 and he will be waiting on the second floor of 'Paca's Galaxy'. One Jedi should be sufficient; Klip Judgin. We all know he is best for this job."

As the hologram flickered from sight, Yunda could feel her heart sink. She set her eyes toward Klip. He was not at all pleased with what he heard and everyone felt the same, she thought. "How would he know that you are working on this?"

"My guess is he doesn't." Bant closed her eyes then opened them. "I think this has something to do with a vendetta. Maybe there is more then just a kidnapping. Could this have been used to secure another plan?"

Yunda bit her lip. There was so much that she was discovering about Gavja's secret meetings and at the same time, she was becoming more lost. "I don't think we are reading between the lines."

"What do you mean?" Bant asked.

"She means that there is more to the equation as we are all thinking at this point. I will go as soon as possible."

Yunda jumped to her feet and grasped his arm. Her sudden movement surprised both her and the Jedi. She wanted Gavja to be safe and out of harms way but at the same time, she didn't want Klip to go and get himself killed. "No!" She paused. "He wanted you to go alone. Please, bring more then just yourself!"

Bant nodded her head in agreement. "I wont let you go alone Klip."

"You cannot come with me, Bant."

"I know it but take someone else with you. I smell a trap."

With a long sigh, Klip felt Yunda release her grip. He wasn't going to win with these two and he knew it. "Send for A'Sharad Hett. Will you feel safe about this whole thing if he comes?"

Bant tilted her head to the side. "I am not doing this to be a pest but to make sure you are safe. This whole thing is uneasy with the force. And yes, I would feel better if A'Sharad went with you. I heard good reports about him from when he went on a mission to Aargonar."

"The fact that he got stranded doesn't bother you?"

"Stop patronising me Klip Judgin and go. I will make the council aware of this and maybe it would be a good idea if you waited till they are made aware."

Klip shook his head. "No time."

"Klip!"

"Bant!"

The room fell silent for a long while until Yunda took a step forward. "Do what you have to but don't be stupid."

Klip gazed from Bant to Yunda. He didn't want to converse about his well being anymore. Ze was still in his mind and he wanted to end all connections with the boy's death. He didn't want this dribble.

Withtout another word, Klip left the room.

Bant shook her head an added a sigh. "That man is the most stubborn Jedi I have met since Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan…"

The Jedi gazed at the woman. She was a little taken back that Yunda recognized the name. Not that her voice let it out, but the force energy around the Senator's wife was that of her friends. How odd. "You know him?"

Yunda came back to reality. Did she just say that name as if she was longing for the presence? In an attempt to redeem herself from Bant's curious eye, she shrugged her shoulders. "His name is well known. A fine general for the Republic as my husband says. Please excuse me. I should go and wait in the main hall for when Master Judgin returns."


	14. Duel of The Past

Hehe, this ought to be a good chapter to make reviews! So don't skimp! I am so evil… Anyway in response to your comment last chapter, LJP, I will answer! Obi-Wan cannot sense her for he is in Outupar. Trust me; he will be back in the scene in just a little while. Ok, so here is the next chapter and I hope you like this one. Lots of lightsaber action.

* * *

Gin LaHouch sat in a chair in the abandoned room. He had relocated to the apartment above Paca's Galaxy for he couldn't stand being beneath the surface of Coruscant. Maybe the late Orion enjoyed it, but not Gin. He gazed toward Gavja who sat in his own chair.

There were only bonds upon his hands. The old man would make no attempt to escape the clutches of his captor. One wrong move and he would have one less child. "How much longer?"

"You know Jedi; they have to have a well thought out plan." Gin grinned. "Have patience. Oh, and one more thing. Your family is in the care of the Jedi Order. I think it best that once you get out of here that you take them home. Keeping them there will only cause more heart ache."

Silence took over the enormous room once again.

Gavja lowered his head. Any second the Jedi would come and try to rescue him, the only problem was that he had his own part in the plan. He needed to be strong. Everything would be all over soon.

Gin rose to his feet, his skin tingling with a wild sensation. "There here."

The door slid open to reveal not one but three Jedi dashing into the room. Klip stood in the center with his saber blazing a vibrant yellow. A'Sharad Hett was close by with Serra Keto at his side. The three stood still.

The bounty hunter laughed. "I knew you wouldn't come alone!"

Suddenly A'Sharad's eyes widened. He clutched his lightsaber in anger and tried to calm himself. "Gin LaHouch! You sniviling trader!"

He laughed deeply. A lightsaber flashed in his hands, the purple blade flickering as a taunt. In a way he was amused, if not surprised. "I can see you haven't forgotten about me. Fine memories brought back dear old friend?"

"Friend? You're a disgrace to the Jedi order! You left me on Argonar with Skywalker to rot!"

Serra held both her sabers tight. She was building momentum with every word uttered. Gin was not someone whom she liked to talk about. His name always sent shivers down her spine. "Enough talk, you shall pay for you arrogance, Gin."

"We shall see my dear, we shall see!"

Indeed, they had devised a plan before enetering the building. Serra and A'Sharad would provide cover while Klip went for the Senator. It was simple enough and should work; so they hoped.

Serra lept forward. She flipped into the air and landed behind Gin. He brought his saber backward to block her attack while pushing A'Sharad back with the force. A'Sharad roll to the side. He swung down ward while Serra slashed at Gin's legs.

The bounty hunter quickly tucked his legs to his chest. Blocking A'Sharad's swing was easy as he spun around once. Serra felt a stinging sensation across the leather on her stomach. She did a back flip and landed on one knee.

Gin took two swings at A'Sharad then lifted his hand in the air. A metal bar released itself from the wall and flung toward Serra. She stuck out her hand and halted the metal from colliding with her. With a grunt, the Jedi wielded both sabers toward Gin's head.

He brougth his foot back to knock the saber out of A'Sharad's hand and then joisted toward's Serra's stomach. She blocked but was sent to the floor.

Klip kept the battle alive in his mind while he helped Gavja out of his bindings. He was about to tell the man to run, though he felt a stinging in the back of his neck.

The senator breathed deeply as he watch Klip stumble to the ground; the laser in his hand tucked deep in his pocket now. His eyes gazed to the three fighting madly near him. He grasped his chest and ran. If they died it would not be his problem and he guessed they would not live long enough to tell the tale of his rescue.

Gin laughed while sweat poured down his face. There was no time to glance at the collapsed Klip Judgin but he could feel the Master's life force deminishing.

Serra glance across the room to discover Klip lying upon the ground. She reached outward. "A'Sharad help Master Judgin!"

The woman rolled on her side and lept to her feet. She brought her left saber down ward while the right spun upward. Gin surprisingly escaped both attacks by tucking his legs into his chest and leaping to the right.

She knitted her brow only to have the chair come flying her way. Serra fell to the ground, her cheek pressing to the metal floor.

Gin laughed. His saber was hooked to his side now. A hand reached out while Serra felt the force weigh her down. She tried to get up but it was in vain. A shout came from A'Sharad though he to felt suddenly weighed down. "You cannot stop me! I have become more powereful then you could ever dream… but I shall not kill you." He sauntered over to the window and smashed the glass. "My job here is done. It was nice to see you again."

When Gin had disappeared out the window, the weight which held them down had lifted. Serra scrambled to her feet. Her eyes were wide with confusion as she gazed down at Klip. "What happened?"

A'Sharad lifted the limp Master's head. "Laser in the back of the neck."

"No… he… how did it happen?"

"I… I don't know Serra… but hes alive!" A'Sharad stood to his feet. "We need to get him back to the temple right away."

Serra was egar to lend a hand, but she paused. "What about the Senator?"

"Something tells me he will be fine. Hurry!"

--

The sound of doors sliding open was aparent in the lavish office of the Chancilor. There was Palpatine standing by the window. His old eyes gazed out onto the busy world below him. A sudden smile came to his lips. "I hope everything was eventful. Time is money."

Gin nodded his head. "Of course, have I ever let you down?"

"Good, that old fool knew too much. So he is dead?"

There was a slight pause form the bounty hunter. He knew that Klip could not live from being stabbed with a laser; no one could. At that time, he knew that the Master was alive but he was sure he was dead now. "Yes, he is."

"Soon it will be time to unleash my plan. There is just a few more things to straighten out before we do so."

"And what would that be? I took care of everything."

The Chancilor turned to face Gin. "Nothing is to be done until I have Skywalker in the palm of my hand. He just left a little while ago and I suspect that there will be quite a disterbance in the next little while."

"The Jedi will fall, I know it. I can feel it."

"Of course they will." Palpatine nodded his head. "You have your leave now LaHouch. I am no longer needing your services. Payment will be taken care of after tonight."

"Tonight…"

"This will be the night that will be remembed through out time. The Jedi will fall one by one…" He smiled while rubbing his hands together. "And at the hand of their own defence…"


	15. Show Me the Way

Aw, I feel so sad for receiving no feed back on the last chapter… If you're Canadian you have an excuse! Thanksgiving is here and everyone is busy but those of you who aren't… you break my heart! Well, this chapter is going to make you cry if anything else. Haha, just remember… you caused this!

Hmmm… For those who want to know more about Jedi law and traditions go to wikipedia and type in Jedi. It will give details about everything; even of some of the characters I have used. I would give you the link but it won't show up on fanfiction.

* * *

The journey home seemed to take forever. Serra had managed to keep Klip conscience and even had him mumble a few words. All were inaudible but both were thankful that he was still alive. By now a normal person would had faded away, though a Jedi was different. 

When they had docked, A'Sharad placed his arm under Klip's shoulder while Serra did the same on the other side. A young padawan gasped in horror when he saw the trio. Whie Malreaux left the side of his fellow padawan, Bene, and raced toward them. "Master Klip!"

Serra locked eyes with the blond. "Go and alert the medical ward. Tell them we need medical attention right away!"

As he was commanded, Whie went to go get help. Bene stayed by Serra's side. Cin Drallig had been Serra's Master as well at one time but she was now older and a Jedi Knight. Often Bene awed at Serra. "We should avoid the stairs and go straight."

"That's straight though the meditation rooms." Serra said.

A'Sharad nodded his head and motioned through the way that the padawan had mentioned. "We have no choice. Let's go."

When they had reached the medical ward, Klip was mumbling under his breath. The Jedi, who was head of the ward, knitted his brow. He had them lay Klip down on a bed. "What happened?"

Serra glanced toward A'Sharad, who was seeing Bene out of the room. "I don't know. We were on a mission and I was engaged in battle, I never saw a thing. His neck… I think it was a laser."

The Jedi lifted Klip's head and glance at the back of his neck. "It's all carotid. Stabbed in the back of the neck."

"So what can you do?"

"Nothing." He paused, using the force to discover what was going on with the injury. "The laser went right through and scorched his lungs. I can only make him comfortable."

A'Sharad gazed at the Jedi. "Are you sure?"

"I wish I was wrong…"

The door opened once again to reveal Bant and a very troubled Yunda. The Jedi Master could feel her stomach turn. "I knew I should have gone…" she whispered.

Bant felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Serra. The Jedi Knight looked as if she had been through hell and back. Her dark hair had fallen out of its braided bun and clung to her face.

A'Sharad rubbed his face with his hand. "Come Serra, we must wait till Master Windu arrives to give an account."

The medical Jedi had left along with the others. Bant had been through worse times yet this was another notch in her belt. She didn't want another person she was close to slip away. How sad was the feeling that she could not stop it.

"Master Eerin…" Yunda stood tall, her face turning red. "Could I please have a moment alone…?"

Bant was confused by Lady Pumbbala. Ever since the two had gotten together, there was never a time when Bant could feel comfortable. Slowly she nodded her head and left.

The sound of the door closing almost caused Yunda to leap. She couldn't describe the feelings that were taking over her. Was this to be it? All the angst and pain that had been dug up could not be laid to rest. She wanted to sit down and explain herself to Klip when this whole ordeal was over but it didn't seem like it was going to happen.

She was now seated in a chair by the bed. Her hand reached out and grasped his. It felt so different then she remembered. The soft palms of youth had been replaced by the calluses of a warrior. So much had changed. "Klip… please forgive me… I wanted to say so many things… yet I couldn't. There was never anyone else like you. I never loved anyone like I loved you." She paused. "I never loved anyone but you."

Yunda could not fight back the tears anymore. Her face was buried in the folds of his tunic while she sobbed. So many chances lost to stubbornness. She rested her check on his chest. "What have I done? I was wrong to do what I did… my weakness caused you pain. Every night I would cry… I would cry and pray that your face would go away but it never did. It was almost like you were haunting me."

"I had a baby… a little baby boy… he was so small and all he did was cry when I held him. He came here. You know how I told you that I came to visit? Well, Master Corran made sure that he knew which child was mine and he would let me visit. When he turned three I wasn't allowed to come anymore. They didn't want him to remember me." She smiled. "That still didn't stop me. I watched from a distance and low and behold, guess who took him for a padawan? Qui-gon! I was happy then because I knew that he would have a good instructor. He is well known, just like you. He looks like you to! His name is Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan Kenobi. I should have told you but then you would have not become what you are now."

Yunda lifted her head and stood to her feet. She knew had to go but she could not find the strength to take her eyes away. "Please don't hate me." Bending down, she brushed her lips against his. "I love you…"

She suddenly felt a grip on her hand which caused her choke back a gasp. This moment was what she needed to help her let go. The question still remained: was this the right way to end their story? It must have been since she felt the grip loosen. The room felt empty and now Yunda could feel no other presence then herself.

There was no smile on her face, none but falling tears were present. She felt so alone. No one could lend an arm to cry on. Over the years she had come to lean upon Gavja but his kindness was hiding something dark. Then she could feel that dreary feeling wash over her like a wave.

She turned to come face to face with her husband. "Gavja?"

He almost wanted to take offence to the way she greeted him. It was almost as if she was not interested in his arrival. "Come with me Thordina, we have to leave now."

"No, I can't leave now. Please…"

The grip upon her shoulder tightened as Gavja gazed down at the body on the table. He wanted to fall into the chair. Yes, the man was dead and couldn't utter that he had killed him but the Senator didn't expect to see the fellow in the presence of his wife.

"Gavja? What is it?" A sudden shiver went down her spine. Certain meditation exercises were not shoved in the closet because of her new life, and so Yunda's force sensitivity did not diminish. "You're hiding something from me…"

"If you were kidnapped and tortured how would you act?"

Her eyes scanned him over. "I'm sorry… It's just… this man was one of the few who were assigned to rescue you. Don't you remember him? His padawan died saving your children… I think we both need to show him a little respect."

Gavja took in a couple quick breaths. He pulled her close to him and began to go to the door. "We need to go now."

"Gavja, what is going on! I am not a stupid woman! Tell me!" She gazed into his eyes, her face full of anger. With the force sending signals through her mind, she took two steps backward; her back bumping against the bed. "What happened to him? You know! I know you know!"

"And how would you know!"

Yunda's eyes widened in horror. She reached deep into his pocket and rummaged through it. Gavja tried to push her away but she had already discovered what she was looking for. Her eyes were full of hate. "You! You did this! Why! You bastard!"

He only watched her in a raving fit. There was never a time when the woman had lost her cool but this was defiantly a different woman. "Why are you so hung over about these Jedi?"

"Because I was one!" She screamed, throwing the laser to the floor.

Staring in confusion, he took a step closer. She shirked away from his grasp though on his second try he had managed to grip her with both hands; her shaking rattling his arms. "Care to repeat that again?"

"I was one… I was once a Jedi…"

"What?"

"I left because I became pregnant! In return for letting no one know, I had to give up the child and leave the temple." She clenched her teeth. "I was not a divorcee of any kind."

He freed one hand and slapped her face. "You're a slut then!"

The slap was one that she had never felt before. Gavja was always kind to her and never laid a hand on her. Oh, how he had changed. "And you want to know what else? He was the father!" She narrowed her gaze. "I never loved you. I adored you because I was young and stupid and knew that no one would take care of me once I had that baby. That's why I married you! Every time we were together… I saw his face!"

Gavja slapped her once more and gripped her tighter. She could feel his fingers digging into her arm. It hurt but she would never cry; not for him. From everything she discovered, this was not the same man she married.

The door opened and there stood Bant. Her eyes were nearly bulging out of her head when gazing upon the pair.

Gavja broke his gaze with his wife, though he shouldn't have. Her fingers slipped about the hilt of Klip's saber. Soon it was hidden in the pocket of her sleeve. "Get my children, we will be leaving now."

The Jedi Master switched her eyes from the Senator to Yunda several times. She didn't want to leave though she knew that protocol did not permit it. Turning on her heel, Bant left the room; her face white as a sheet. This was not turning out to be a very productive day.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	16. For Give Him For He Hath Sinned

LJP, you always seem to give me good reviews! I luv it! Well, Yunda was shocked more then anything so she couldn't react as quick. Klip's case could not be healed since his lungs had been scorched and punctured. He went too long without medical attention. Even for the Jedi, that cannot be healed. Hmmm… I guess that's it.

As for reviews… I feel sad still. What do I have to do to get you people to review? Ah ha! Beat you with Chinese noodles! Beware the noodle! OoOoOooo… noodle!

* * *

The sun was setting in the sky letting the mood of lazy take over. Colors of red and orange played together; piercing the windows of the main entrance of the Jedi Temple. Each ray fell upon the hairs of Whie. The blond grew deeper and his face more colorful. Feet and hands worked together in a rhythmic movement to avoid being spared by his padawan friend, Bene.

Bene lunged forward only to have Whie dodge. He rolled to the side. When he looked over his shoulder, the teenage laughed. "What? Can't keep your balance?"

The girl looked up from the floor and smiled. "Whatever…"

Suddenly her face grew solemn. She stood and went to her friend's side, though he was too engrossed in what he saw as well. Whie had had his day full of surprises. Master Klip coming in injured and now Master Skywalker leading a fleet of clone troopers?

He ran up to Anakin, not fully understanding the look in the man's eyes. "Master Anakin?"

Within a few seconds all Whie could feel was a sharp pain in his stomach. The teenager fell to his knees. He didn't understand! What had just happened? Turning his eyes upward, Whie tried to keep his head erect. "Run Bene! Get help!" He managed to holler.

With what strength he had left, Whie took out his lightsaber and discarded the training one. He had had many dreams of how he would die but never did he know how true they would be. Bringing his saber upward, Whie felt his arm go numb. The padawan soon realized that his saber was on the floor with his arm.

He fell backward, gazing helplessly up at the dark Sith, now christened Darth Vader. Another swipe took off Whie's leg. He screamed in pain as he side glanced at Bene. The last thing he beheld was the blade slashing sideways.

"Whie!" She screamed from what she had witnessed. Her heart told her to run to the aid of her friend, yet she obeyed his cries. The mass of troopers was not something she could face. Her heart sunk upon gazing at her fallen friend; his head now severed from his body. "Whie…"

Bene turned and ran as fast as she could, ignoring blaster firing upon her heels.

She suddenly came to a halt when she felt warm stinging in her neck. Every gasp for breath proved in vain for her air ways were blocked. Her eyes fell to the glowing of a lightsaber blade. It was lodged in her throat but soon it was retracted into the hand of Darth Vader.

When she fell to the ground from suffocation, he walked over her body, envisioning what the night would bring.

--

The children were gathered together in a circle upon the floor. They were listening to the many tales of Jedi heroes who had come before them. Eyes were wide and interested. Kioca had been sitting with Flay and Azul the whole time but Master Eerin had come and taken them away. He was sort of glad to have the cry baby gone.

Master Llamoik suddenly halted his lesson. His face turned a pale sheet of white which caused the younglings to gaze on curiously. He could feel that something wasn't right in the temple. Cries were sounding out in pain… torment… He sprang to his feet. "Alright younglings, you will be left in the care of…"

Before he could finish, there were three padawan's running through the hall. One stopped, his shoulder mangled from blaster fire. "Master Llamoik, we need you! Clone troopers are attacking the temple!"

Kioca nearly fell over. He had never seen a clone trooper before and at this moment he didn't think he wanted to.

Jocasta Nu came to the Master's side with her lightsaber in hand. Everyone knew that she was once a fierce Jedi Knight, but when Tahl died she had taken over as librarian. "I will take care of the younglings."

The group of younglings stood as they were told. Each one remained in silence. Jocasta began to walk down the hall. "Follow close to me young ones."

Kioca could feel Kala gripping his arm. She was afraid, and if it wasn't for his apparent fear, Kioca was sure that he would shove her away.

Suddenly, there was a deep voice. "Halt!"

Three clone troopers were on their tale. Jocasta came around and stood between the children and the clone troopers. Her lightsaber buzzed and within seconds, they were lying dead upon the ground. She gazed to see more coming but a Jedi Knight had come between them.

The small group of younglings was then huddled to an elevator. Kioca had never been in this part of the temple and from here, you could not hear the screams. He was thankful for that.

Riding in the elevator only caused Kala to cling tighter. Her yellow eyes filled with tears at the sight of smoke billowing into the sky. The view from the council chamber was no different. Fire had now started on the roof tops. Kioca gazed out the window to gaze upon clone troopers slaughtering escaping Jedi. He gulped.

Jocasta gazed at the younglings. "Stay here and hide."

There were murmurs of 'yes Master Jocasta' but most said nothing in unison. They watched her leave the council room, their little minds whirling at the reason why this was happening. Kala followed the others and hide behind one of the ornate chairs. Tears falling down her face. "Kioca, I am afraid…"

Kioca knelt down in front of her. Once upon a time he would tease the living day lights out of her, yet now he couldn't. "Its ok Kala, we should be brave. Master Anakin would be brave right now…"

Her face was now buried in her hands. "I am not brave…"

"Yes, you are… We will be brave together…"

--

Jocasta gazed about her. She saw Jedi after Jedi fall around her. Everything in her body told her to help but she needed to warn the Jedi not to come to the Temple. In her heart of hearts, the woman knew that all Jedi in this temple would not live to see the sun rise.

She turned a corner to see an older padawan racing down the hall with a bunch of younglings at his side. As he raced by, Jocasta grasped his arm. "Take them to the council chamber!"

He nodded his head and disappeared from her sight.

Being old had no effect on Jocasta, for she was fit. She couldn't run circles anymore but still was just as good as some of the young ones. If Tahl had not perished, she still would have liked to take on another padawan.

The librarian went to turn another corner but halted. It appeared that there was some sort of wall in front of her. She wasn't stupid. Someone was using the force to halt her from reaching the Temple's Signal Beacon.

"I want access to the Signal Beacon, now."

She turned to lock eyes with a familiar face. Anakin Skywalker was well known and of course she knew every student who had wandered into the library. "I shall not grant it."

"Grant it, old woman." Darth Vader growled.

"There was so much promise in you, yet now all I see is evil. Do what you wish Anakin Skywalker. I will never grant access to you."

"Then you shall die!"

He walked up to her, his face angered. Pulling back his elbow, he jabbed his lightsaber through her chest. There was a small gasp emitted from her lips as blood now trickled out of the corner of her cheek.

"Skywalker!" A'Sharad knitted his brow. He had just come from a long chat with some of his superiors when he heard the screams of his brethren. Serra was at his side, her lightsabers drawn. She was taken back but not as much as A'Sharad. He had hatred and confusion dwelling within him. "What in God's name are you doing?"

Darth Vader closed his eyes, his back still to the pair. He breathed in deep. There was highness about him that soaked through his pours and filled him with undying strength. He turned to face A'Sharad and Serra.

Without thinking A'Sharad dashed forward. He spun around and brought his blade upward. The clashing of their two sabers left sparks about them. The strength that Darth Vader had was incredibly strong and the Jedi Knight didn't think he could over power his new foe.

Seeing A'Sharad reduced to one knee, Serra turned on both her sabers. The green caused her tanned suit to deepen in shade. She didn't bother aiding her friend, since there were troopers closing in around her.

A blast was fired at her face but she brought her left arm up. The round bounced off her blade and hit one of the troopers. She took this chance to jump into the air. A front flip out of the circle gave her the advantage. Dropping to both knees, she quickly crossed her sabers. Cries of three of the troopers echoed off the walls. They fell to the ground, their legs severed at the knee. She jumped to her feet.

Serra twirled the left while slashing at the ground with her right. The clones upon the ground were severed in half. She spun around once and stabbed a clone in the stomach; the last clone to her right had his head severed from his body.

A'Sharad didn't notice the absence of firing from Serra's direction. He grunted in frustration and freed his left hand. His goal was to use the force to knock Vader off balance but his attempt failed. A hand shrouded in black leather grasped his neck. A'Sharad let out one final insult before his neck was broken.

Serra gazed wide eyed as Vader tossed the lifeless body to the side. She never thought she would see the day that A'Sharad fell. Her heart began to weep. "Anakin!" She screamed.

There was no reply from Vader. He simply smiled in the corner of his cheek. "My name is Darth Vader. Remember it well, for it is the last name you will ever hear!"

"We shall see!"

Serra closed her eyes. Her arms were loose at her sides as she paced back and forth. She needed to kill this villain which had brought so much pain. Oh dear Anakin, she thought, some hero you turned out to be!

Reaching out with the force, Serra gave total control to her feelings. She heard him lifting his arm to slash her down. Quickly bringing up her right arm to block, Serra used her left to cut his right.

Anakin sucked in his stomach as his arm flew into the air. Her blade grazed the lining of his cloak. He ducked to one knee. At that moment she used her right to swing at his head only to miss.

A pushing sensation caused Serra to falter in her movement but she soon counter attacked with a hard blow to his head. He felt the hilt of her saber against his forehead. This only enraged Vader.

Doing a back flip, Serra landed among a cluster of pillars; her eyes now open. She took stance once more. Beads of sweat rolled down her face but she was not going to give up just yet. "Had enough, my Lord Vader?"

"Do not mock me!"

The hall began to shake violently. Serra gazed around in shock at the scene around her. The marble finish fell from the ceiling and crashed down upon the crimson carpet. In the corner of her eye, she saw Vader charging in her direction.

Her eyes were wide with dismay but she blocked his downward slash. Vader pushed down upon her. His frame was no match for the woman, though she was not out of tricks yet. Serra lowered her knees and turned off her lightsabers. She rolled between Vader's legs. When she was behind him, she pushed with her hands and flew through the air.

Both lightsabers were both ignited once more. Serra did an intricate dance of color to get her ready for her next move. She jumped up with sabers aimed downward but her plan did not follow through.

A sudden burst of energy sent her flying backward. Her back smashed against one of the pillars. She felt her body rippling with pain but tried to get back up.

Crumbling noises could be heard to the left of her. She gazed toward the wall. The pillar had been dislocated from its spot by the wall and was now flying toward her. Serra tried to get out of the way but she was not quick enough. A scream echoed in Darth Vader's ears.

He gazed down at her crushed body; her hand only visible from under the pillar. "Do not mock me…" He repeated. "For I am power…"


	17. Promises Are Not Written in Stone

Well, here is yet again, another chapter. For some of you have don't know, this story links into Order 66. I wasn't planning on it going that way but once I got to the sixth chapter, I thought, 'why not'! If you watched the movie then you can kinda figure out what is going to progress. Hehe, though bad little ole me, I like to throw in the monkey wrench!

Ok, enough of my babbling! Just remember! Review, review, review! Oh and a shout out to all of those who have been sending in reviews! I love it! Lol, there might even be a sequel. What do you think of that?

* * *

Flay clutched at her mother's skirts, her eyes filled with terror. She didn't understand why there were so many screams! Covering her ears would have made her feel better, but then she would have to let go; that was something she couldn't do. For the first time, Flay was truly afraid.

A shriek came from Azul and woke Flay from her dream world. Her dark orbs flashed. Before her there were bodies of fallen Jedi and all around the living still fought. "Mommy!"

Yunda placed a hand over her daughter's dark curls. She wanted to help them but couldn't. The feeling of being out of place took over Yunda till suddenly there were a mass of clone troopers about her.

"Halt!"

Gavja stood in front of his family with an arm extended outward. "Please, we are not Jedi. We were held hostage, please, escort us out."

There was a long pause from the main trooper clothed in white and yellow. He turned to his left and spoke something inaudible for ears to catch. With blaster pointed towards them, he tilted his head. "State your name."

"Senator Gavja Pumbbala and this is my wife and children."

Another pause was emitted into the air. A nod came from the clone trooper and he waved them through. "Escort them outside."

Yunda's eyes flashed with hatred. She couldn't believe that Gavja had lied about their present situation. There was a crinkle in her nose but suddenly a blue flash of energy caused her to stand in awe.

A Jedi stood before them, the heads of the troopers on the ground. He bowed once and then dashed in the other direction. Yunda noticed there was a significant space between her and Gavja. Her mind was set. She knew that taking a sudden course of action might be the wrong decision, yet why did it feel so right? She couldn't live with Gavja like this. There was no way she would permit him to touch her again.

Gripping Flay's hand tightly, Yunda clutched Azul close to her chest. "When I say run, run as fast as you can."

"But mommy…" Flay stuttered.

"Just do it, baby." She took in a deep breath. There was more then one way out of the temple, and she knew them. Yunda just prayed that the basement in which she had used long ago was not locked. "Do as mommy says."

Flay nodded her head. Her eyes flashed forward to her father, then back to her mother. A soft whisper sounded and Yunda began to run. Flay grasped her blue skirts while trying to keep up. One look behind her shoulder only caused fear to grow. Gavja had caught on and he wasn't looking happy. With a wave of his hand, there were two clone troopers on their tail.

Yunda glanced over her shoulder. She had also spotted the two clones with their blasters clutched tight. If anything, she was going down with a fight. There was a flaw in her plan; she had Flay and Azul.

Her feet seemed to fly much faster then Flay's could. Eyes scanned along the narrow corridors of the second level. There weren't a lot of places that they could hide and Yunda did not like what she might have to do. She halted, breathing deeply.

Dropping to her knees, Yunda put Azul on the floor. She ran her fingers over the vent in the wall. The cool metal caused shivers to run down her spine, through ripping the cover out of the wall proved the hardest. Blood trickled down her fingers as the edges cut into her skin. Azul was now going ballistic. Flay covered his mouth and ran her fingers through his ebony hair.

Yunda gasped Flay by the shoulder. The little girl did not fight until she realized where she was going. "No mommy!"

"You have to, sweetheart! Please, hide in here with Azul and keep quite. Don't come out for anyone! Promise mommy this!"

Flay fought back tears. "You'll come back?"

"Yes, yes, I promise…" She ran her hands over Flay's face and hair. "Please…"

Her little face was now growing red as her mother hugged them both. Soon they were both being huddled into the small space, the vent put back into place. Her wide eyes could see up to her mother's knee but that was all.

Yunda stood to her feet. She glanced over her shoulder to see to two clone troopers coming closer. "You, halt!"

Closing her eyes, Yunda reached into her left sleeve. She pulled out the light saber but didn't turn it on. They were now face to face with her though a new face came into play. Gavja came up behind them and grasped her arm. "What in God's name are you doing?" He glanced around, shaking her. "Where are they?"

A gasp came from Yunda when he had struck her once again; her back now pressed against the wall. The troopers didn't leave nor did they say a word. She glanced right at him, then to the vent.

The saber was clutched tight and every second that went by was wasted time. She wanted to drive it right through him for what he had done. Still, she could not do it here. Not with her children gazing in fright.

Her hesitation only received another shake. There was a long sigh let out from her as she pressed the light saber to his stomach. "No more games…" She turned on the saber. The blade went right through him and glowed the deepest shade it ever emitted. "You took away what I loved, so I will take away what you love…"

Yunda turned of the saber, though she had forgotten one factor. When the troopers had seen the lightsaber, they had set their guns to auto. One who used a Jedi tool had to be a Jedi! They opened fire.

Azul started to scream from the blaster fire. Thinking quickly, Flay covered his mouth and held him tight. The little outburst was not heard from over the noise.

Watching her father fall to the ground, and then her mother, sent Flay into a day dream. She wanted to scream like her brother though she couldn't. Her eyes closed tight.

The trooper put down his weapon. He walked up to Yunda's body upon the floor and kicked her shoulder once with the toe of his boot. "They're dead." He turned his back to the hall. "Let's move out."

With a tear rolling down her pale cheek, Flay could only hope that this was a dream. Wake up, wake up, she repeated subconsciously.

* * *

REVIEW!


	18. When Angels Deserve to Die

This is a rather short chapter since I haven't al lot of time with midterms coming up. I do hope you guys like it even though this whole journey through the Jedi temple is not a bright and bubbling time.

* * *

Bant raced down the corridor of the temple. Beads of sweat were rolling down her face in buckets. She had managed to wipe out a number of clones that had discovered the basement exit. Her new job was to find the younglings and whisk them away. Seeing her fallen brethren told her that she could not win this fight. They needed to leave.

She came to a halt at the corner of the medical ward. There was screaming echoing from the grand hall and then a round of blaster fire. Her joints her flaming and her arms weak but she needed to help.

When she had turned the corner, she took in a deep breath. A padawan, no older then sixteen, was fighting back a group of clone troopers. There were younglings behind him with faces of fear. One had her face covered.

She didn't think in this instant and maybe she should have. As she raced over the padawan's side, several shots were fired at her. There was not even a moment for the Jedi Master to scream in pain, for before her body hit the floor, her life force was gone.

Darth Vader walked up to the clones and pushed past them. With one swift blow, he had stabbed the padawan. He didn't acknowledge the children that were huddled by the pillar, but the clones did. They fired there blasters upon the little frames. Some screamed from having their friend fall to the floor, though the majority was speechless.

The clones stepped over the tiny bodies mangled from blaster fire and followed close behind Vader. Force energy was urging the Dark Lord on. He could sense a new kind of fear for this was pure. There had to be others in hiding for now, most of the Jedi lay dead.

He gazed from door to door. Every second that went by drove him mad with frustration. Where they would hide them, he thought.

Stopping in front of an elevator, he rolled his tongue. "Surely no one would be stupid enough to hide someone up there…" He paused. "Hmmm… Stay here and guard this elevator. I shall return in a few moments."

Darth Vader entered the elevator which he had taken many times before. There was no excitement for him now. One thing was for sure, he was riding alone. This was one more step to becoming more then what Obi-Wan could ever dream of… this was one more step to saving her…

When the door had opened, he stepped through. His eyes gazed over the lobby with anticipation for he could feel fear. It led him to the council doors and for a second he halted. For a split second he could feel a very familiar force which caused him to smooth out his wrinkled brow. Then, flashes of Padme whirled in his mind. He knew what had to be done.

He closed his eyes only to open them when the council doors opened. There was nothing to see at first… then a child stepped forward. With him, many others came closer but didn't leave the shelter of the chairs.

Kioca was calm as could be until he locked eyes with his friend. He hadn't cried nor had he declared how scared he was. The boy wanted to be like Anakin Skywalker, strong and a born leader; too bad his role model was dead. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going do?"

No sooner had Kioca finished talking, a saber flashed in Vader's hand. Kioca was frozen as were the other younglings. A gasp escaped him as the blade came slashing downward.


	19. Disterbing Offer

Ah, yet another short chapter but then again I am busy and reviews don't pour in. Lol, ok, I am being a pest. Its almost over so don't think that this will drag on forever. Trust me; the next chapter will be what everyone is waiting for.

Lol, as for Anakin... yeah I have to admit that he is weird about this whole Padme stuff. Hey, i was dbating with my friends and we have come to a conclusion! LIL ANNIE KILLED PADME! Honestly, I don't think she would have died if he didn't turn to the darkside. She lost the will to live because of him... though that is kind of dumb. Did she not have a will to live for her kids? Kinda messed. Then again, if it was left to reality... there wouldn't be a 4 5 and 6. Oh well!C'est a vie!

* * *

Gin stared from his spot on the balcony. It was where he stayed when he was in Coruscant but the address was never given out. Although it had a marvelous view of the setting sun, he was not interested. 

Never had he thought that this day would come when the Jedi would be no more. Still, inside he did not have completion. How could this be? He felt nothing for no one… he despised all Jedi! Yes, he had left on his own accord but he always kept a sour outlook on life. This was supposed to be a happy day. Not even the soft hand upon his shoulder could sooth his essence.

The woman beside him was adorned in vibrant colors of pastel blues and greens. As she lifted her head, her black hair clashed against her pale skin. "Gin… you seem distant. This sight doesn't please you as you thought?"

"What would it matter to you?"

"Do you always forget about why you left? The Jedi cut you down and humiliated you; deeming you among the 'Grey Jedi'. This is your moment of glory." She sighed, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms about his waist. "Oh, my dear cold Lord, can a candle flame melt away the ice of your heart. Do you regret?"

"I do not regret. Much preparation has been done in order to get this far. I revel in this day. This day is a day that will be remembered!"

A wicked smile washed over her face. She turned him around and ran her hands over his chest. "Then cast away your sour face and be the cold bounty hunter that I freely surrender to. The bed is warm… but not enough to melt you…shall you join me?"

Without another word, Gin grasped her face within his hands. He pressed his lips to hers in a fit of passion. It was always funny how this little slave trader could flame his desires. The way her hand traced along his abdomen sent his mind swirling with all sorts of sinful ideas.

He pulled her closer to him, his hand slowly lifting up her silk night dress. A gasp escaped her when he ventured between her thighs. She wrapped her left leg around him only to halt. Her eyes fluttered open. "What was that noise?"

Gin released her and took a step closer to the balcony door. He gazed into the bed room with his senses flaring wildly. The noise of the apartment door had captured his attention as well, but he could sense more then her.

His eyes narrowed when he had caught glimpse of Anakin Skywalker… ah, no the newly christened Darth Vader. Gin could have laughed at the fool. He was a pawn in the Chancellor's plan to take over the galaxy. At least Gin was paid for his service. "You make barging in people's apartments a habit?"

Vader gazed to the woman in the bed room door way. She gave an evil glare toward him then closed the door behind her. The Dark Lord was solemn. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"You are so be quick with what you want. Aren't you supposed to be killing Jedi?"

"All the Jedi in the temple are dead."

"Very good job, you're a fine puppet for Darth Sideous."

Vader held his tongue though his inner fire was burning. He wanted to slice off Gin's head here and now but he knew he couldn't. Even though Sideous had no present use for this man, he didn't want him dead. It was good to have friends who shared your same thought. "I am on my way to the Mustafa system but I was given a recent assignment."

"Oh?"

"Your pay has been forwarded but Lord Sideous has another offer for you." He paused to see if Gin would add. When there was no answer, he continued. "He is willing to pay you for hunting down remaining Jedi through out the galaxy. None must be left alive."

Gin grinned. "Why doesn't he just have you do it? You're his lackey right? Oh sorry, apprentice? You left one system just to wind up in a similar one. The only difference is, is that one claims to better then the last."

"Take it or leave it."

"And if I don't, will you kill me Lord Vader? I highly doubt it." He watched Vader's eyes grow in hatred. No doubt many were slain by this man but Gin was still not fearful. "I will take his offer, though not tonight. I am much too tired. Now leave me, go and do your business."

The young Lord was far from thrilled at this moment. He clenched his fist and turned on his heel.

Gin smirked. "You want to kill me? I can feel it."

Vader halted in his steps, his pores oozing with anger. "Not today."

"In the future then, young apprentice. I will wait with much anticipation."

"Be careful Bounty Hunter, my chain can only be yanked so far."

"Yes, especially when it is yanked by a psycho."

With a final huff, Darth Vader's presence was blocked out with the sliding of the door. Gin contemplated what the future would bring. More pain meant more money. He frowned. "Zamora…"

The woman came back into the room. She wasn't happy. This was supposed to be a 'good time' for the both of them. Tossing her head back, she leaned against the wall. "What did the little whack job want?"

"He gave an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Being a lackey?"

Gin locked his eyes with the door in front of him. The chrome emitted a shine that he couldn't ignore. "Far better…" He smiled. "Let the hunt begin."


	20. Are You Still Here?

Ok, I feel like dirt for taking so long to even glance back at this site! I would explain what has happened over the past couple of weeks but it is too hard to relieve over and over again. Please forgive my lack of attention; some things seemed more important. I am working on the next chapter and it should be up by tomorrow or tonight. There are only two more to go and you won't have to wait any longer Again, I apologize.

Well on a happier not I have finally gotten around to finding sites in which all your questions will be answered. There were a few on the code and such so use these links and you should be fine. Information on characters I have used is also in these sites. Ok, there they are!

- Star Wars Data Bank

- Wikipedia and look under Jedi in the search engine

I would have used URL links but FanFiction would not take to them so I wrote them out. Hope these help!


	21. For Only A Second

This may not be that some of you want… but hahaha… I am the author!

* * *

The sun was setting in the sky for the first time after the massacre of the Jedi. Silence was the theme. Not a soul was inside of the temple but there were others standing without its walls. Many of the clones had been stationed to wait for the stragglers. It had been successful so far since they hade taken their destruction one step too far. Several clones had been selected to adorn the clothing of the robes of fallen Jedi. It was a clever trick. The Jedi were too weary and high strung to notice the trickery afoot. 

Not all had fallen fools. Two Jedi lurked behind the tall pillars located at the outer steps of the temple. Master Kenobi had met up with the honorable Master Yoda in order to dig deep into the mysteries that plagued them.

Obi-Wan let out a deep sigh as he ripped his gaze away from the troopers. "There are only two of them that I can see."

"Search your feelings Obi-Wan. More I feel." Yoda added.

"We need to get into the temple. Now is a good a time as any to take action." He replied; his fingers reaching to his side for his saber. Seeing the nod from Yoda, Obi-Wan calmed his nerves. There was something gnawing at his mind. It was bad enough he had his current problems regarding the temple but to have a shadow upon his mind; not good. "Alright then…"

Yoda took the lead. His small frame morphed with the columns until his saber glowed green. He had dashed in the direction of the clones. With a back flip, the green Master took both by surprise. Two heads rolled to the ground as bodies twitched.

Joining into the mixture, Obi-Wan ignited his saber. Lithe movements of his legs brought him further towards the large doors. Yoda was not too far behind though he did halt for a split second. He threw his saber to his left. A cry was heard from the clone as he fell to the ground; the saber lodged in his chest. Yoda extended his hand and the saber came back to him. "To the signal beacon we must go."

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder as he slowed his pace. Locks of his hair fell down about his face. He was about to reply until a tingling feeling came over him. Turning his gaze back to the direction he was going, he brought up his saber; taking off the head of a clone. "We will have a hell of a time getting there. The place seems to be crawling with them."

A grunt came from Yoda when he reached Obi-Wan. He put away his saber. "No more I feel are present at this entrance."

"Wouldn't they be inside as well?"

"Know this I do not. A Threat, no longer I feel."

Yoda took the lead and entered the temple.

(&)

A shocked and bewildered look came upon Obi-Wan's face as he sat by the signal beacon. There were too many emotions running through him at the moment. His heart was breaking. Anakin… was… had been… is… lost. "How could it have come to this?"

Yoda shook his head. "To question, no time there is."

"I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look."

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him, you will. Visit the new Emperor, my task is. May the force be with you."

Nodding his head, Obi-Wan glanced to the chrome flooring. "May the Force be with you, Master Yoda."

There were no other words spoken between the two and soon Yoda had disappeared. Obi-Wan was left alone with his thoughts. Where would he begin his hunt for Anakin? A thought suddenly stuck him. His padawan had been making many visits to Padme and so she must know his dealings. It was underhanded of him, but Obi-Wan needed to locate Anakin as soon as possible.

He rose, making his way out of the room. The halls were different now that there was no life. How things had changed in a matter of hours. When he went to turn a corner, the force tugged upon him. Obi-Wan glanced about him. The energy was non-threatening and held fear.

Turning on his heel, the Jedi Master began to go back the way he came. The presence grew stronger after each minute. Suddenly he halted. His eyes caught sight of bodies which should not have been in this place. They were… a man and a woman. It puzzled him greatly since there was a saber in her hands. His brow knit in confusion.

He bent down. Eyes of blue glanced to his left. There was a vent in which the vibes were emitting strongly. "Whose there…"

No reply came from the vent. All conclusions pointed toward this being younglings who were able to evade being destroyed by the clone army. His fingers wedged between the vent and the wall. As he slowly pried it open, there was a gasp. Obi-Wan peered into the darkness. "You can come out… I won't harm you."

With a hand extended in her direction, Flay shuttered. It had been hours since she had seen anything but darkness or heard the voice of another. Her arms clung tightly about Azul. What was she going to do? The voice reached her ears once more. Why did she find comfort in leaving only to venture into a place of torment?

Azul stirred and broke away from his sister. Slowly, he ventured nearer to Obi-Wan. Soon he was in the hall. With eyes wider then saucers, the boy glared at the Jedi.

There was no shock in his eyes when seeing the two children standing before him. It appeared they had been through hell and back. "How long have you been hiding in there?" When there was no reply, Obi-Wan knitted his brow. "Where are your parents?"

Tiny tears streamed down Flay's face as she locked eyes with the Jedi. With her curls tangled and her face red, the girl took a step backward.

Obi-Wan glanced to his side, finally realizing that those people were their parents. He took a harder look. The woman was so familiar. Yes, of course she was because she was the woman in his dreams. Now he was stunned, but it was not enough to take his mind off what he should be doing at the moment. Still… the only time he gets to see her face to face is when she has died? Answers he had would never be answered now.

"Come with me." He held out his hand. "I will take you somewhere safe."

Flay stood tall and firm though Azul had already taken Obi-Wan's hand. The boy then wrapped his arms about the Jedi's neck.

Standing to his feet with the Azul in his arms, Obi-Wan looked to Flay. She only stared at him. Her feet began to move though her hand would not let go from her dress. In truth, she was angry. It was a turn around for this soft hearted child. She was always a little sweet heart with a motherly attitude but now she had changed. At eight, her innocence was torn away.

She followed the Jedi down the halls and down passage ways she had never seen before. Her eyes glanced over every corner stone; she hated this place. "What is your name Master Jedi?" asked Azul.

"I'll tell you if you promise never to speak of me."

Azul nodded his head while resting his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I promise."

"Ben."

"Ben?" Azul scrunched up his nose. "You don't look like a Ben."

There was a small smirk in the corner of Obi-Wan's cheek, though it only lasted a moment. It wasn't wise to be giving out his old name. The clones thought him dead and he wanted to keep it that way. "Well, you'll have to excuse me for that won't you."

Upon reaching the back entrance, Obi-Wan placed Azul down.

Obi-Wan gazed down at the two children; his eyes glancing around. There was no clones' insight. That was a good thing for him, though his luck turned. How could he leave this place without being noticed? Two younglings made escape harder. Suddenly, he spotted two clone soldiers advancing up the steps. He crouched down. "I have to go now…"

Azul's eyes widened. "No, you cannot leave us!"

The child's voice was but a squeak and Obi-Wan could tell that this was his first time talking in a long while. "I must. You will be fine, I am sure of it."

Tugging on Obi-Wan's sleeve, Azul knitted his brow. "They will kill us."

"No one will harm you."

Rising to his feet, Obi-Wan disappeared into the masses of pillars. It had been only a flicker of a time spent with them but it was time to leave. There were other things to attend. Obi-Wan received comfort from the force; they would be fine on their own.

Azul turned and grasped his sister's hand. He too had changed. One could see a stronger and independent Azul. "Come on, Flay. Lets go."


	22. I Will Tell A Tale

Worry flashed through the eyes of Obi-wan as he sat across from Bail Organa. His heart was burdened. Anakin, his brother and apprentice, had been consumed by the dark side, taking the future of the Jedi with him. Padme, his friend, had died just a short time ago. Even with the birth of two new lives, he couldn't bare to find relief. Would he find the strength to one day smile again? It would be hard. Maybe, just maybe he would find peace within his life of solitude on Tatooine.

As he rose and bowed to Master Yoda, he prepared to leave, though a voice rang out. "Master Kenobi," Yoda lowered his hand. "Wait a moment."

Obi-wan obeyed immediately. He couldn't imagine what the Jedi master had to say but it must have been important. They were not going to see each other for a long time; if they lived long enough for a reunion.

"In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you."

There was a look of confusion upon the face of Obi-wan as he nodded his head. "Training?"

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality." Yoda folded his hands underneath his chin. "One who has returned from the netherworld of the force. Your old master."

Obi-wan's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Qui-gon!"

"How to commune with him, I will teach you."

Words could not describe the feelings that were coursing through his body. In the wake of despair, a new joy was nestled within him. He couldn't smile but rather sat with jaw open. This was his position until the master spoke again. "More you have for me?"

Obi-wan turned his eyes to Yoda. Ah, yes, he did have questions though, could the old master be able to answer them. "Yes, I do." He paused, not knowing what to say. "After we departed, I stumbled across survivors."

"In the temple?"

"Yes, there was something about them. A link." Obi-wan shook his head. "I don't understand it… the dreams I told you about… the ones I had when I was younger…"

"Believe these younglings dreams, you suggest?"

"No," Now he felt foolish. Could he have dreamt up the woman, the world, her life. "They are the woman's children… the woman from my dreams."

Yoda grew silent. He knew who this woman was and knew of the dreams Obi-wan spoke of. Digging up the past wasn't something he enjoyed, especially when it involved a Jedi exile. "Short time is but some remains still." He sat back in his chair. "Tell a story I shall and there, all the answers will be." He took in a deep breath. "Forty years ago, before you were born, there was a girl..."

&

Night had descended upon Coruscant. Lights flickered upon the industrial city that never slept and now there was one who shared their quest. Flay sat upon a couch that pressed against the window. Her curls were loose for she would let no one touch her hair. She didn't have anyone enter her new room.

Life at her brother's house was solemn. No one laughed here, no one smiled. There had been losses and everyone wept but not Flay.

Her eyes narrowed upon a signal beacon as the door slid open. A woman adorned in black slowly approached the child. Flay's brother had married a simple woman and with her husband dead, she couldn't stand for distant people. Kaylie frowned. "Flay, you must come and eat something."

"Go away."

Kaylie sighed. "You can't keep away from the world forever."

No answer came from Flay. She was determined to be left alone though her wish wouldn't be granted. Instead, her sister-in-law came and sat upon the couch. Long fingers traced the stitching on Flay's dress. "I know what happened, Azul told me. It's alright to cry, to be angry, but someday it will hurt too much to feel those things."

"I will not cry. I will not be afraid." Flay's face wrinkled. Where once was a sweet, mothering spirit, now lived a bitter old being. Her voice only intensified when her eyes turned toward the Jedi Temple. "I hate them…"

Kaylie frowned. "What?"

Still, Flay would not look upon Kaylie. Hatred billowed within her tiny body and consumed her thoughts. With eyes burning, she squeezed her fists. At that moment, the vase on the dresser shattered into pieces. "Ben…"

* * *

Well, there you have it, the last chapter. One must be thinking, 'about time.' Lol, yeah I know what you mean. I was planning on a squel but I don't know if that will happen. If it does then it will be when I have finished the whole story so I don't keep readers awaiting forever. Plus we can avoid people sending emails and asking when the next chapter is going to be up ;P

Still, a squel is a maybe. As for now, I hope you all enjoyed this story and will stick around for any updates! Later!


End file.
